Holiday of Angels
by hot4booth
Summary: Written for the Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Exchange. A case weighs heavy on the minds of the team, especially JJ & Rossi. Hotch & Prentiss grow close while keeping their team's spirit together. 23 chapters done - 2 chapters left!
1. Is it murder?

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Exchange:** I'm writing a multi-chapter case fic starring Hotch & Prentiss for EmBonesAddict. Her prompts: "Oh, Holy Night," hot chocolate, silver wrapping paper, and a room lit with candles.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 1 – Is it murder?**

"_We are each of us angels with only one wing and we can only fly by embracing one another."_ Luciano de Crescenzo

**Tuesday, December 13, 2011**

Garcia was a flutter of anxiety as she hurried to Hotch's office. She knocked on the open door hoping she wasn't interrupting anything too important, but what she had was uber important.

"Garcia? You need to see me about something urgent?"

"Yes, sir. It's about a case that was just called in."

"And you think you need approval to present it."

"The thing is that the possible crimes are sensitive to a couple of our super team members."

Hotch looked at her with his discerning look that at times could be quite intimidating. But this was not a time for Garcia to be concerned about it.

"The suburbs of Detroit are experiencing a rise in suspected suicides amongst its teens."

"Unfortunately, that's not uncommon this time of year."

"You are right. But last night, a teen that first appeared to have overdosed like the others did, broke the pattern and was given a lethal injection. It's possible that they are all related and they could be murders instead of suicides. The detective that called me thinks that the latest victim fought and the possible unsub panicked and made the mistake of leaving evidence."

"Anything else that would warrant an investigation?"

"I'm glad you asked. Yes, all of the teenagers attended the same youth group. The youth pastor has talked to the detective after every incident."

"Well, let's look at it more closely with the team."

"That's the thing, sir. We already know J.J. is sensitive to this, but now with Agent Rossi's first wife…" She was unable to finish her sentence.

"It's okay, Garcia." Hotch had always appreciated the young girl's heart. It kept the team grounded. But he suspected that she was going to need some reassurance in this case as well. "J.J. and Agent Rossi will be able to compartmentalize."

"And if they can't, then what? It's like you said; it's almost Christmas."

"Then the team will help them through it."

Garcia took a deep breath. "You're right. We can do this. We're a team."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Fifteen minutes later, Garcia and J.J. walked into the conference room to find it was already occupied by Morgan, Reid, and Rossi.

"Baby Girl," said Morgan. "You know I don't like it when you don't look as cheery as your Christmas clothes."

"Oh Sugar, I just can't be myself with this possible case. This one is threatening to ruin my Christmas spirit."

"_Possible _case?" asked Prentiss as she and Hotch entered the room and took their seats.

"That's what we need to figure out. Why don't we get started," Hotch stated as he nodded to Garcia.

Garcia faced the screen and began her presentation. "Oakland County is a suburb of Detroit to the northwest. On December 5, Amy White, age 14, was found dead and wrapped in a blanket next to a nativity scene in front of the church she attended. It was ruled a suicide by an overdose of anti-depressants. On December 9, Todd Adams, age 15, was found dead with a pillow and blanket in the gym of his high school. It was ruled a suicide by an overdose of anti-depressants. Yesterday, Toby McCauley, age 13, was found dead wrapped in a blanket in the choir room of his church. Cause of death was by a lethal dose of drugs through an injection. Trace amounts of anti-depressants was found in his stomach. And his body shows signs of a struggle."

Hotch added that each of the teens attended the same church and youth group.

"How often did the group meet?" asked Morgan.

Garcia looked at her file. "Every Sunday and Wednesday evenings. They've been meeting more often this month getting ready for a Christmas play."

"The first and third teens were found by the pastor of the church. The second was found by a custodian at the high school," said Prentiss.

"And the youth pastor has been to the police station questioning a detective after every child was found," added Reid. "He claims that these kids were not kids that he would suspect of being depressed even though their home lives were difficult."

"I think there are enough connections to warrant an investigation," said Prentiss. "Garcia, who invited us?"

"His name is Detective Johnson. He received approval from the Chief of Police of Troy after the third teenager's suicide attempt looked questionable. He also attends the same church as the kids and has a long standing friendship with the youth pastor."

"Interesting," said Rossi breaking his silence. J.J. was still quiet but alert and taking in all of the information.

"I agree we need to look into this. Wheels up in 30 minutes," announced Hotch.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**


	2. I'm Here

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter sets up the case for investigation. After this, it will delve more into the personal relationships. My favorite stories to write are case fics mixed with romance. Enjoy!

**True:** My spell check does not recognize the word, "_victimology_." Hmmm.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 2 – I'm Here**

Emily caught up with J.J. on their way to the plane. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Emily gave her a look that said, "_You can't hide from me_."

"Hotch talked to you."

Emily nodded with empathy and J.J. took a deep breath. "This is part of the job. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," said J.J. softly but confidently.

"And if you need to talk, at anytime, you'll tell me?"

J.J. smiled at her friend and colleague. Big bad Emily was endearingly protective and caring. "I promise."

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Now that we have that out of the way, I want to hear everything about Henry's visit with Santa Claus last night."

J.J.'s eyes lit up and sparkled with glee. She looked as excited as Jack must have looked now that he wasn't afraid of the guy.

They boarded the plane still talking about Jack's visit with the jolly old man, the sweet letter "_he"_ wrote to him, and looking at the photos she bought. Reid happily joined them to see his godson before launching into a lesson on the history of Santa Claus.

"Hey, kid," called Morgan. "Give it a rest before you squelch the bit of holiday cheer still left in me."

Reid looked baffled and a little bit hurt. Rossi chuckled and thanked Morgan.

"Okay, let's get started," announced Hotch who was just arriving and everyone sobered.

Morgan connected to Garcia online. "Hey, Baby Girl. Tell us what you got."

"Oh, you wish you could know what I have by more than just hearing about it."

Morgan grinned. "Any tatoos, Mama?"

Prentiss shook her head while J.J. smirked.

"Go ahead, Garcia," said Hotch with his typical stoic expression.

"Okay, I want to start by saying that Michigan's economy has been hit hard… the cities, suburbs, farm land and tourist attractions. First up, Amy White, 14. She lives in Pontiac just west of Troy where the church is located. Pontiac is an urban city with several closed motor plants. Amy has three sisters all younger than her. Her father is Caucasian and currently employed as a mechanic. He's been there for three months. Before that, he spent over a year on unemployment. Her mother is Puerto Rican. There's no registered place of employment."

"It's not uncommon for people in poverty to work under the counter. It's possible she has a job such as babysitting for working mothers."

"No criminal records?" asked Prentiss.

"None."

"Well, that rules out prostitution," said Prentiss.

"Shall I move on?" asked Garcia.

"When you're ready," drawled Rossi.

"Next on your screen... Todd Adams, 15, Caucasian, lives in Troy. Troy is an upscale community. Father, Kevin Adams, lost his restaurant business two years ago. He now works as a manager for another restaurant chain. Mother, Kate Adams, is an elementary school teacher in a neighboring community. Financial records show they are living well beyond their means. They have one other child, 10 year old Mark Adams. No criminal records. The father, Kevin Adams, was admitted to a psychiatric hospital with depression four months after his business went bankrupt. He was released a week later to their out-patient program which he attended for almost two weeks."

"Any medications, Garcia?" asked Reid.

"Uh, just a sec," she said as her fingers flew over her keyboard. "Kevin Adams is taking Zoloft."

"That's a common anti-depressant," said Reid.

"Moving on, Toby McCauley, 13, African American from Pontiac. Single parent home with four siblings. Mother doesn't have a paper trail. Nothing is listed in her name. Father was killed in a robbery at a local convenience store 5 years ago. The report says he was an innocent victim. I'm sending you their files with last known addresses to your tablets as we speak."

"Thanks, Baby Girl. You're the best!" said Morgan.

"This guy's all over the map," commented Prentiss.

"So, what do we know about our unsub with this victimology?" asked J.J a little frustrated.

"Our victims attended the same church youth group. Their deaths were not violent and he left the bodies so they could be found," Rossi reviewed. "They were wrapped and left carefully, suggesting remorse."

"Could our unsub be an angel of death?" asked Prentiss.

"It's possible," answered Hotch. "This means that we need to concentrate on the first victim. Was this victim the unsub's stressor, and why? Morgan and Prentiss, I'd like for you to go to the schools in Pontiac where the first and third victims were students. Then interview the parents. Dave and J.J., go look at the crime scene of the second victim and interview the custodian and anyone else that turns up to be relevant… teachers, friends, bus driver, etc. Reid and I will meet Detective Johnson at the church to see the crime scenes and interview the pastors and staff. It looks like we may be seeing a pattern... Monday, Friday and Monday. If it holds up, we have three days to find him."

Hotch motioned for Rossi to meet with him at the back of the plane.

"What's on your mind?" asked Rossi curiously.

"Keep an eye on J.J. for us?"

"Always. Is there a specific reason I should be concerned about?"

"She may relate to this case on a personal level. And it's Christmas."

"And we know what that means," said Rossi. "Missing loved ones. How are you and Jack holding up?"

"It's been two years. We're okay. We miss her, but the overwhelming ache isn't there anymore."

"I'm here if you need me."

"Same here," said Hotch as he patted Rossi on the shoulder before moving back to the front with his team.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**EmBonesAddict:** I'm so glad you liked the beginning of your Christmas Fic!

**Lady-josie:** Thank you for your review and emails. It's always fun to discuss episodes and story plots & characters with you. Thank you for the offer to help with the characters. As you know, this is my first multi-chapter fic for Criminal Minds.

**I luv Emily Prentiss, Ilunaisol, greengirl82, **and **ilovetvalot:** Thank you so much for your encouragement!


	3. Concerned

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Responses to your reviews are at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 3 – Concerned**

Just as Morgan and Emily were leaving the high school, Emily's phone rang.

"It's Hotch."

Morgan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Hotch usually called him.

"Hotch, you're on speaker with Morgan and me."

"Any leads?"

"We learned that the third victim, 13 year old Toby, and his two younger cousins live on their own for days at a time," said Emily. "The middle school social worker has called protective services on two occasions, the last time being Friday. And the counselor at the high school suspects a history of physical abuse with our first victim, Amy White. We haven't been to their homes, yet."

"That counselor needs to be investigated even if he's not a suspect," said Morgan harshly with a growl. "He's not doing enough to protect these kids. He could have been more aggressive at finding enough evidence to call protective services."

"I agree he needs to be evaluated, but we only have him connected to one victim," said Emily as if thinking out loud.

"We shouldn't rule him out, though," said Hotch. "We need to find out if he attends Grace Community Church. Morgan, when you call Garcia, have her start checking backgrounds of the church members. That doesn't cover their weekly visitors, but it's a start."

"Okay, I'm on it," said Morgan.

"Emily," called Hotch. "Will you take me off speaker?"

Morgan quirked an eyebrow in even more surprise, but it went unnoticed by Emily.

"All set. What do you need my help with?" asked Emily, fully expecting Hotch to talk to her about their case.

"Well, since Morgan is on the phone with Garcia, I thought I could talk to you and pass some time while Reid is rambling on with the pastors."

"I thought you were done with the interviews."

"Technically, we are. The detective has already left and Reid thinks he can draw out additional information covertly by challenging them with his Biblical knowledge."

Emily laughed. "That sounds like Reid. How long has he been at it?"

Hotch looked at his watch. "About 15 minutes."

She groaned.

"What?" asked Hotch.

"I think you're stuck there for at least another hour," she teased.

Hotch chuckled softly and smirked. Even though Emily couldn't see it, she guessed it was one of those rare moments when Hotch let his guard down. She'd noticed that he'd been doing that more since she returned to Quantico.

"That's not happening. He's got 15 minutes more minutes, tops. I can't stand having nothing to do."

"You could have fooled me."

"Funny," growled Hotch without bitterness. "You didn't tell me much about Paris," he prompted.

"There's not much to tell."

"You like to keep busy. Were you still recovering when you got there? How much pain were you in?" All of a sudden, Hotch was concerned. He knew it was irrational since it had been months ago, but the thought of her alone and in pain didn't sit well with him.

"Hotch, Morgan's done talking to Garcia," she said honestly.

"I know you have to go." He pursed his lips before finally taking a deep breath. "I don't mean to pry. It's just… I want you to know that if I thought it wasn't absolutely necessary to send you into hiding, I wouldn't have requested it."

"I know that Hotch. You don't have to…"

"It's more than that, Emily." Hotch noticed he was beginning to perspire, but he wasn't going to lose the opportunity even though it was ill timed. When was the timing good with their job, anyway? "Going into hiding under a secret identity is one thing, doing it while you're recovering from major surgery is quite another. You didn't deserve that. You deserved to be surrounded by friends and taken care of."

She knew this incredibly caring man existed behind the stoic exterior. It was obvious at Haley's funeral. And she assumed he was just as caring with Jack. But to have this caring attention directed towards her made her heart flutter. And because it was so new, she didn't know how to respond but to simply say, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

Sorry for the short chapter. Updating will be more difficult this week due to an increase in responsibilities in my paper crafting world. (If making cards and scrapbooks is your thing, you're welcome to visit my blog. It's linked on my profile page.)

**LiveLaughLove14, ilovetvalot **and**devikasharma1102:** You've been waiting anxiously for Emily and Hotch! This is just the beginning. More chapters are coming with fluffy goodness for our couple… promise!

**Rugbygirrl:** I love Christmas stories, too! It's a magical time with more love surrounding it than Valentine's Day… IMO :)

**CrazyPainter, greengirl82 **and** spk: **Thanks for letting me know that the beginning has captured your attention!


	4. Time is a Gift

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This is a case fic. Hotch & Emily's relationship is the one it's focusing on. (You will get some of Hotch's inner thoughts in this chapter, too.) You will see some Rossi & J.J. from time to time to help move along to the eventual romance plot and of course the whole team will be involved with the case. Jack sort of makes an appearance in this chapter.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 4 – Time is a Gift**

Rossi and J.J. visited each parent of the second victim from Troy at their places of work. The mother was very forthcoming and admitted that she at first blamed her husband for her son's suicide because of his own battles with depression. But she changed her mind after the third teenager from their church died. She refused to believe that her son left this world by choice.

Later in the SUV, J.J. was taken back in time when her sister had taken her life. Her parents weren't blaming each other, but they grieved in different ways and it caused tension in the house. She felt all alone when at home. She was grateful that her best friend's mother recognized that she needed extra support. She was lost in her thoughts when Rossi grabbed her attention.

"I know that look," said Rossi.

J.J. looked at him with the question already in her expression. "What look?"

"The look in your sad eyes that said you were in another time and place."

She smiled as she held back the tears that were threatening to escape. She needed a diversion. "If Reid was here, he would be spouting reasons about how scientifically impossible that is."

He smirked. "That he would. You know, I have good listening ears if you ever want to talk."

"Thank you," she answered simply. J.J. answered a text message coming in.

"Hotch?" asked Rossi.

"No. It's Garcia. She wants to know how I'm doing."

He smiled at her affectionately. "We're a family. We take of each other," he offered hoping she wouldn't mind Garcia's intrusion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The team reunited at a local restaurant for dinner and debriefing. The late afternoon left them with some privacy before the dinner rush of patrons wandered in off the busy streets.

Morgan had just ended a call with his baby girl and he sat back in his chair and scrutinized the conversation going on between Hotch and Prentiss. Their body language was too comfortable to be considered professional. Sure, they weren't discussing the case, yet. But this was different. Hotch looked calm and amused. He wished he could get closer to know what they were talking about.

"Hey, you two. What's with the private conversation?" asked Morgan.

Hotch actually looked guilty. Morgan wondered if he was seeing things. Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't be so nosy, Morgan. You don't have to know everything."

"That's Garcia's job," J.J. deadpanned.

Just as the team started ordering, Hotch's cell rang. A big smile graced his face and everyone at the table knew it was Jack that was calling. He talked with Jack until finally the waitress made it to him. "I gotta order my dinner, Jack. You want to talk to Aunt Emily?"

"Big surprise. He wants to talk to you," said Hotch as he handed the phone to her.

The others at the table, with the exception of Reid who was oblivious, glanced at each other. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Rossi. Morgan decided that he'd have to get Rossi alone to ask about what was up. After all, Prentiss was his partner! In synchronization, the team looked at Hotch at the end of the table.

"What?" asked Hotch in confusion. Rossi smirked at him.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Reid. "I'm glad I'm not the only one in the dark for a change." They laughed with Morgan being the loudest as usual.

Emily, who was still on the phone, got up with the phone still pressed to her ear and her other hand covering her other ear indicating she was obviously having a hard time hearing Jack. She went to stand outside in the cold to finish her conversation. The rest of the team tried hard to fill the air with mundane conversation until she came back, but they failed miserably. Emily returned to a table full of curious eyes.

Emily handed the phone to Hotch and told him that Jack had asked him to call him before bedtime. Hotch's eyebrows furrowed. "What was that all about?" he asked with his stoic expression.

"One never gives away secrets right before the holidays." She grinned. Morgan laughed once again. Rossi gave Emily a wink. Yes, Morgan thought he would very definitely have to have a talk with Rossi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The rest of dinner proceeded with updating each other on what they learned over the last few hours and then planned their next moves accordingly. Their goal was to have a profile to give the local officers in the morning.

Hotch and Reid had found very important information from the medical examiner regarding the third victim and Garcia was hard at work narrowing down possible suspects from the church's congregation.

Reid explained what they'd learned. "The unsub could easily get various types of anti-depressants if he works in the health care industry or has access to medical facilities. But the third victim died from an injection of insulin which dropped his blood sugar dangerously low. He suffered seizures before unconsciousness settled in and death occurred."

"I have a hard time imagining that insulin would be readily available in a doctor's office. Do we know how accessible it is in hospitals and pharmacies?" asked Rossi.

"We can rule out doctor's office then. But do we think he would have thought in advance to get insulin?" asked Prentiss. "He didn't use it on the first two children if he really was the cause of their deaths."

"I think it's more likely that the unsub is diabetic and he had it with him as a routine," explained Reid.

"That narrows down our list of suspects," said J.J.

"Yes," said Hotch. "I have Garcia working on it. When we're talking with the families this evening, ask if they know anyone that is diabetic that would have had contact with their children."

"If you don't mind, Hotch, I'd like to rattle some cages with Rossi this evening in Pontiac," said Morgan.

Prentiss glared at him. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"Not at all, partner. I just think that Rossi here with his many years showing will look less intimidating than you." He threw her a charming smile.

"Oh, please," said Prentiss. At the same time, Rossi said, "You better watch your mouth, son."

J.J. laughed which earned her a similar glare.

Hotch cleared his throat casually. "Morgan and Rossi, go to the White and McCauley homes in Pontiac. Hopefully there will be family home this evening. J.J. and Reid, head back to the station and coordinate things from there. Keep in touch with Garcia's findings. Prentiss, you and I will go to the Adams' home in Troy to interview their youngest son."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hotch was happy when Morgan gave him the excuse he needed to get some alone time with Emily. He had long been attracted to her but kept her at arms length telling himself he was protecting his heart as well as hers. He didn't know if the feeling was mutual although he did recognize a stronger bond after he had been attacked by Foyet. However, everything changed when Emily disappeared and her life was threatened by Doyle. Time is a gift. She was back and he planned on seeing if he could make a life with Emily Prentiss.

The decision to send her away with a secret identity had been agonizing. But he cared for her enough to set her free and keep her safe. What was worse were the hours of waiting through the surgery to see if Emily would even need to go into hiding. When J.J. walked into the waiting room, she played her part well. He had no idea if Emily had lived or not. He couldn't take the tears of his team members and had walked out of the waiting room to wait for J.J. to tell him something to end the anxiety of not knowing.

When she did get to him, he found himself holding his breath once again. And then she whispered the words that would give him partial relief. "_Emily did make it_." But her eyes told the rest of the story. She wasn't out of danger, yet.

The only good thing that came from not pursuing Emily earlier was Jack's well being. He didn't know how his son would have dealt with his Aunt Emily's death if they had been closer. It still scared him a little that Jack could get hurt, but life had no guarantees. Something could happen to him tomorrow and there would be nothing he could do to protect his heart. Jack deserved as many loved ones as possible. He had to believe that if he and Emily were meant to be together, she would positively support his emotional well-being and be a better person for it. Ever so slowly, he had been inviting her to join Jack and him to dinners, movies and other activities.

"Are you going to tell me what that conversation with Jack was all about?" asked Hotch with a hint of a smile.

"Hah! Are you kidding? Not a chance."

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of some way to get you to talk."

Emily could think of some ways, too. But it was safer to redirect. "I bet you were the kind of kid that looked for his presents before Christmas Day."

He chuckled. "Guilty as charged."

"Does Jack look for his?"

"Not that I know of, but I did catch him peeking under the tree early Christmas morning last year. He shook a few presents and partially opened another." Emily laughed with him. "I might have to keep them in my office this year."

"So, you haven't been shopping, yet?"

"No. I'm afraid not. Hopefully, this case can be wrapped up soon. I'm a horrible shopper."

"If you want some help…"

One of his brows rose in surprise. "I might take you up on that offer."

They pulled into the driveway of the Adams' home. She sighed heavily. "God, they're going to have a crappy Christmas."

"Yeah," he said softly. "It's not much, but the best thing we can do for them is find out with certainty if their son didn't leave them by choice."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**EmBonesAddict:** I'm happy that you loved sweet Hotch in the last chapter. I'm looking forward to what you think of him in this one since I have some of his inner thoughts in it.

**p95000:** Thank you so much for your reviews of all 3 chapters! It certainly put a smile on my face :) I love the Rossi/Hotch friendship, too. As much as I love the first two seasons of Criminal Minds, they are hard for me to watch because I miss Rossi! Hotch is just not the same without him. Thanks for letting me know that you liked Garcia's introduction of the fic. (More further down the page…)

**Fanatical Writer:** Thank you so much for your reviews of all 3 chapters! It put a huge smile on my face… again! (p95000 did the same thing!) I was hoping I got Garcia right. Thanks for letting me know. Case fics are my favorite to write, but this one is a first for Criminal Minds. Thanks for the encouragement. So you're a fan of Emily and Reid? I haven't ever imagined them as a ship, but maybe I can put a little friendship dialogue in the story somewhere. They are cute together.

**greengirl82 **and** p95000**: I'm so glad you liked the banter between Hotch and Emily. I'm looking forward to what you think of their interactions in this chapter. Reid rambling… it always makes me smile. I have a hard time writing it though.

**Babygurl0506:** Hey you fellow Michigander! I've never read a fic based in Michigan, but it would be fun if I ever do. I'm glad you found this one!

**FreeToBeMe217** and **HGRHfan35**: Thank you for letting me know you like the beginning of this fic!


	5. Families Stick Together

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This is a case fic. This chapter has more case details than the last four. Hotch & Emily's relationship is still of greatest importance in this story. The next couple of chapters will be filled with fluffy goodness!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 5: Families Stick Together**

Rossi had an idea about why Morgan wanted to partner with him that night. "Okay, you got me. Something on your mind, Morgan?"

"Yeah, you weren't surprised by Hotch and Prentiss at dinner. You know something."

"I don't know what you think I could possibly know."

"Cut the crap, Rossi. What's going on between them?"

"Why do you need to know?" he asked dodging the question.

"Prentiss is my partner. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Hotch is the most loyal person I know. And I know you know that. I don't see the problem."

"You don't see the problem?" Morgan asked incredulously. "The frat rules were written because of you."

Rossi scoffed. "You give me way too much credit."

"This can't end, well."

"Who says it has to end?"

"You know what I meant, Rossi." Morgan was already getting irritated by the legendary agent.

"Look. Whatever is or is not going on between them is their business. Let it go."

He laughed. "You know me better than that. We're a family. Families stick together and watch out for one another."

Rossi smirked. "You're very protective. It's in your nature. I get that. But Emily is a big girl. So, I'll say it again. Let it go, Morgan."

The truth was, Rossi didn't have any confirmation about the budding relationship between his best friend and Emily. But he had a pretty good idea. Just like he had a pretty good idea that Emily was alive during the seven months she was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once back at the precinct, the team was able to share what they learned about their victims.

"When we got to our third victim's house," started Rossi. "We discovered that he was responsible for caring for three younger cousins."

"He was only thirteen," said J.J. as she shook her head with sadness.

"Yeah, I understand that kind of stress," explained Morgan. "Feeling like you're the head of the family. But what comes with it is a strong sense of responsibility. And our first victim was facing the same responsibilities with her younger siblings. I don't see either one of them wanting to take their own lives despite how tough they had it."

"Did they have any other similarities?" asked Prentiss.

"They both were taken to the church each Sunday morning and Wednesday evening by bus," said Rossi.

"Must have been an outreach program," said Reid. "Did the other children go as well?"

"Yes. It sounds like each of the children was just as fond of their bus driver as they were the teachers at the church," said Rossi. "Neither one had behavior problems in school although their grades weren't stellar."

"The Adams family is just the opposite though," said J.J.

Emily confirmed her opinion. "He was driven to church by his parents whom also attended. His grades were good, no reports of trouble of any kind at school. Although, one teacher reported that he was starting to distance himself from his long time friends who had a lot of money in the family. He started hanging out with a new crowd. His parents said Todd was protective of his brother. I guess some kids in the neighborhood had started to pick on him when he didn't have the money to go to some camp last summer. Besides being in the same youth group, I don't see much of a connection."

"They each were under a lot of stress," Hotch said.

Emily knew him well enough now to know that he was once again feeling guilty about all the stress Jack had gone through the past couple of years. She hoped that one day he would stop blaming himself.

"It's possible," Hotch continued. "That the unsub had felt the same type of stress as a kid."

"This unsub must have spent enough time with these kids to know that. It's not like they were showing any signs of abuse," said Rossi.

"Does it bother anyone else that he is targeting kids? He's making a lot of assumptions that the kids will grow up to feel depressed even if he is depressed himself," said Morgan.

"Is it possible that he didn't start with the children?" asked Rossi.

Hotch connected with Garcia on the internet. "Garcia, do you have anything for us?"

"Yes, I do, sir. It's a short list, but I've had to rely on the secretary and her emergency cards due to HIPPA laws. It doesn't cover the whole congregation."

"They have emergency cards?" asked Prentiss.

"Yes. Apparently they sponsor quite a bit of trips for their members to be short term missionaries. And then there are the field trips the children go on."

"Okay," said Hotch. "Send the list to us."

"Already done, sir," Garcia said in her cheery voice. "Anything else the magic queen can do for you?"

Morgan leaned toward Reid. "She's stealing your magic game, kid." Hotch gave them a stern look before continuing his conversation with Garcia. Reid glared back at Morgan and that only made him laugh.

"I'd like for you to do a search and look for adults in the area with similar cause of death."

"I'll get on it, pronto."

"Morning will be fine, Garcia. Go home and get some rest."

"Why thank you, kind sir. Sweet dreams. Garcia out!"

Hotch had a strange look on his face after he heard Garcia say '_sweet dreams'_ and Emily struggled to keep her laughter in. Hotch still noticed the mirth shining in her eyes. "I'm not a child," mumbled Hotch. Emily couldn't help it; she laughed.

"Let's finish getting this profile ready for the morning and then get some sleep ourselves," announced Hotch. "Reid, you're with Morgan."

"Budget cuts," groaned Morgan. Reid frowned at his friend.

Hotch started cleaning up the paper work on the table.

"That's it?" asked Morgan for only Rossi to hear. "Who's rooming with Hotch, you or Prentiss?"

Rossi rolled his eyes. "I know as much as you do." Morgan looked at him skeptically, but Rossi was telling the truth. It just wasn't going to stay the truth. He was going to get some dirt before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**EmBonesAddict **– Jack is so adorable! He'll be back later in the story. You'll also get more of Hotch's and Emily's thoughts as well as advice from their friends in the next chapter.

**Fanatical Writer** – Morgan is so protective and loyal. I love that in him. I'm glad that his inquisitiveness was funny.

**Brittanydelko4ever** – Thank you for the encouragement! Jack will be back later in the story. He is such an adorable kid!

**p95000** – Thank you for the wonderful detailed review of what you liked. I love how Rossi calls any man younger than him "son." It can either be sweet of intimidating!

**LarissaBabehh** – I'm so glad you found this story! Thank you for the encouragement.

**HGRHfan35** – Thank you for letting me know about the insulin. I didn't know there were different kinds depending on the type of diabetes. I love the sweet Hotch hidden behind his stoic demeanor and how he lets it show to the people closest to him when it matters most. Of course, Emily will get to see more and more of it as time goes by!

**Ladyjosie** – Thank you for all of the reviews! They told me so much of what you liked and it's very helpful! I know you like a good case and I'm glad it's unfolding like it would on the show. I'm looking forward to knowing what you thought of this chapter in particular. The profile will come in a couple of chapters. I love the sweet Hotch hidden behind his stoic demeanor and how he lets it show to the people closest to him when it matters most. Of course, Emily will get to see more and more of it as time goes by! I'm happy to know that you liked the Rossi & JJ scene in the car. Rossi is just as sweet and endearing to me as Hotch is. And I love the friendship between the two alpha-males. The next chapter is filled with Hotch and Emily's thoughts about each other and advice from their friends. Jack will be back later in the story. That kid is so adorable! Oh, and I agree that Rossi is the one that knows all of what's going on with the team! I love how he makes people think about things and the advice he gives people.

**anitarose **– It really seems like a small world sometimes! I don't have a beta, but I do a lot of reading and writing in my spare time. Love it!


	6. Happiness

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This is pure fluff, love and friendship. No case in this chapter.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 6 - Happiness: Love, Laughter & Purpose**

After developing the profile to give to the local LEOs in the morning, Emily stayed behind to talk with Hotch. J.J. was surprised to find Rossi leaned against a desk looking into the conference room they'd just left.

"What are you doing?" asked J.J.

"Just observing," said Rossi with a hint of a grin.

"They do look comfortable with each other," said J.J. who was now leaning against the same desk next to Rossi. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out."

J.J. laughed. "You're just as bad as Garcia."

Rossi turned then to look at his friend and colleague, giving her a mock glare.

**~oOo~**

"You know, you have to stop blaming yourself," said Emily. "Jack is a sweet, well-adjusted little boy with a father who loves him."

"But is he happy?" asked Hotch still looking regretful and concerned.

"I think happiness is a combination of things like… love, laughter and purpose. You give him those things."

"I have help."

"Everyone needs help."

"You're right," admitted Hotch. "I just wish I had more to give."

"I think this is when Rossi would say something like, _Stop thinking you have to be everything to everybody. Your ego is big enough._"

Hotch chuckled in spite of himself. "Oh, I think he would have more to say than just that."

Emily was relieved to see him smile. "Well, be careful not to let the doubt show up again because he's out there watching."

Hotch looked out the window and groaned as he watched their team members quickly look away hoping they didn't get caught.

Emily laughed. "Why don't you call Jack while I corral the snoopers out of here?"

"Thanks, Emily. I appreciate it."

"No problem," she said before starting for the door.

"Emily…"

She turned around to face him with raised brows that asked him what was on his mind.

"You're good for Jack, too. You'll make a great mother one day."

Emily chuckled sarcastically.

"What? Now _you _doubt yourself?" he asked.

"I'm 41. I don't think motherhood is in my future."

"There's more than one way to become a mother."

She shook her head in amusement. "The last time I checked, I was very much single. I don't have the support system you do to be a single parent even if I thought adoption was a good alternative for me. Although, I did think about it a few years ago."

"I remember."

That surprised her. It had been a fairly fleeting thought a few years ago after a case with a young girl left without her parents. But a couple had already come forward… a couple with a more stable life. They could give her more than she had to offer.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders at her surprise. "Some people would probably disagree, but I observe more than just unsub behavior. I notice a lot of things," he said aloud. "… _about you."_ he silently finished his thought. "And just because you're single now doesn't mean you always will be. You're far from being an old maid." His lips began twitching as he smirked with amuzement.

"Gee, thanks. Not a pretty thought for my prospective future."

He shook his head. "That is definitely not part of your future."

Emily peered at him skeptically. "You know something I don't?"

"You never know what Santa may bring. Weren't you the one that said you don't ask questions this close to Christmas?"

"You think Santa's bringing me a handsome man?" She laughed in delight. _If only it was that easy_, she thought. "_My Grown Up Christmas List_" started playing in her head.

"You have a Christmas list?" asked Hotch.

_Great. I said that out loud._

"I'd like to see that," he added.

"I don't have a list. It's the name of a song."

"And the writer of the song wants a man for Christmas." His eyes twinkled with joy.

_How did I get myself into this conversation? _"I'd better get out of here. Who knows what the profilers outside this door are conjuring up in their overactive imaginations? See you in the morning. Say "_hi_" to Jack for me."

"Good night, Emily," said Hotch softly. He watched her leave and walk towards Rossi and J.J. Whatever she said to them worked. All three of them left without fussing over him.

**~oOo~**

Rossi was sitting at the small table in their economy hotel room with a smile on his face when Hotch walked in. The case file in front of him wasn't keeping his attention since putting it there. Hotch tried to ignore him while hanging up a clean suit and ridding himself of his go-bag.

"Something in that file amusing?" he finally asked.

"You and Emily seem to be getting close."

"And you have an opinion on that?"

"My opinion doesn't matter, but I _am_ curious. You deserve to be happy, Aaron."

"Love, laughter and purpose," he said so quietly that Rossi wasn't sure he'd heard him.

"What was that?"

"Something Prentiss said… love, laughter and purpose. She said that's what happiness is."

"You two were talking about happiness? Now _that's_ interesting," Rossi said with his amused lop-sided smile.

"Maybe."

"You might as well talk, Aaron. You know I'll get it out of you eventually."

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled. "You can be very annoying," he said more clearly.

"It's always worked for me before. I don't plan on changing, now."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "I'm not even sure she's interested."

"But you _are_ interested. That's a step in the right direction. Maybe she just hasn't caught up with your way of thinking. You two have been keeping yourselves in check for so long that it's habit."

"I told myself when she came back that I shouldn't waste anymore time not acting on my feelings. But maybe we were right to keep our feelings to ourselves. The fraternization rules are in place for a reason. And you better than anyone should know that."

"Strauss isn't going to do a damn thing. She finally realizes what a great team we have. She put us back together despite the budget restraints. You have nothing to prove. You've been working together for six years and the attraction hasn't jeopardized any case or anyone. You're fine. And if she tries anything, I'll handle it."

"Of course, you will," he said sarcastically. "I would have thought you cashed in all your favors when you brought J.J. back to the team."

"I still have a few left. Don't worry about a thing, Aaron. I've got your back. You just be ready when she is. Everything happens eventually. You just have to be willing to accept it because living with regrets is a lonely place to be."

"And that's coming from your experiences with three ex-wives?"

"Of course. I'm not jaded in the love department. I'll keep trying until I get it right."

"Is there something I should know? You haven't mentioned anyone since the woman in Cleveland you were with before the copy cat serial killer."

"Who? Theresa?" he asked in surprise. "Long distance relationships don't work. That is why this job causes problems in marriages. Another reason why you and Emily are perfect for each other… you both understand the job and you wouldn't be leaving each other every time there is a case."

"You've thought a lot about this. Are looking for wife number four? Why do I have a bad feeling about his?"

He scoffed. "You wound me, Aaron. Have a little faith. I'm just trying to help a friend."

"Purely unselfish reasons." He chuckled. "Okay, I'll amend my assumption. You're _thinking _about a possible wife number four. Plus, you're promoting interagency relationships. Just who do you have your eyes on?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "Garcia and J.J. are taken. Please don't tell me you're interested in Strauss."

"What?" roared Rossi. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, I haven't seen you flirting with anyone at the office and I know you aren't after Emily."

"And you haven't seen me flirting with Strauss, either!" growled Rossi. He picked up his go-bag and marched into the bathroom for his shower.

He couldn't get the water running fast enough to drown out his friend's laughter. At least he could get him to laugh. It was something Hotch should do more often. And he knew just who could make that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**EmBonesAddict** – I love protective Morgan! And I love how agitated he gets when he doesn't know something. About the prompts... I'm getting there!

**Rugbygirrl** – Jack is so adorable. Hope you like Emily encouraging Hotch at being a good father and Hotch's belief that Emily would make a great mom.

**p95000** – LOL! About Garcia saying sweet dreams and Hotch saying "I'm not a child." It felt right. I love his interactions with Penelope on the show. Ex: "Don't call me honey." & "I love you Garcia." In 52 Pick-up when Garcia asked him if the rouse really works on women… "How would I know?" – Loved it! I'm sure there are a lot more than I'm not remembering right now.

**greengirl82 **– I'm so glad that you loved the banter between Hotch & Emily. I hope you enjoyed their conversation in this chapter. I know a lot of kids peek at presents, but I can't remember ever doing that myself. I think I was abnormal.

**Fanatical Writer** – I agree. Stubborn Morgan when he's not "in the know" is quite funny.


	7. A Slumber Party

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

Episode 5x10 quote from Rossi: Scars remind us where we've been; they don't have to dictate where we're going.

**Author's Notes:** This is pure fluff and friendship. No case in this chapter.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 7: A Slumber Party**

No sooner had Emily and J.J. entered their shared hotel room and put their belongings away, J.J.'s cell alerted them to Garcia's call with her own special ring tone.

"Hey, Garcia, Emily's here, too," said J.J. as she pressed the speaker option on her phone. "You have anything new for us?"

"Not yet, Buttercup. I just wanted to check in before I call it a night and see how you're doing."

J.J. smiled affectionately. "You're very sweet, PG. But really, I'm getting through this case like I do any other involving children. They're all hard on me. But I'll be calling Henry soon and reading his bedtime story to him. He always makes me feel better."

"Oh, God. Please warn me before you give Will his own version of a goodnight story," groaned Emily. "I'll make sure to be in the shower or somewhere else."

"You're no fun!" exclaimed Garcia. "I would love to hear that."

"Of course, you would," answered Emily with an eye roll and a smile.

"Actually, there won't be any "bedtime story" as you like to say it. Will and I are hardly speaking with each other."

"Oh, J.J.!" cried Garcia. "If I was there, I would give you a big hug and a shoulder to cry on."

J.J. smiled despite the sudden tears filling her eyes.

"So, things haven't gotten any better?" asked Emily.

"No," she said with a shaky voice.

"Hey," said Garcia with cheer. "I know what we should do. Let's have a slumber party! You know, girl talk, guy bashing, Christmas shopping deals…"

J.J.'s eyebrows went up as she looked at Emily with a smirk that said she thought their friend had lost a few marbles.

"Garcia?" said Emily. "You're a few hundred miles away."

"Oh, that's totally okay. You two get ready for bed with some munchies and I'll call you when I'm home. Garcie out!"

"Did she just hang up on us?" asked J.J.

"Looks like we're having a slumber party… if I can stay awake that long," said Emily.

"Hey, do you think we can get one of the guys to go to a convenience store for us?"

Emily laughed. "Let me guess. Cheetos?"

**~oOo~**

"How in the hell did I get talked into this?" growled Rossi.

"You know exactly how, Dave. You don't fool me. You've been attracted to J.J. since day one. Just remember that she's taken."

"You don't think I know that?" Of course, he knew that. He only had to tell himself that everyday for the past few years. "What in the hell did the girls say they were doing?"

"Having a slumber party. It was Garcia's idea."

"Ah, this is a high-tech slumber party. Let me guess. They're going to Skype?"

Hotch remembered that Rossi hadn't asked him what Skype was when he told him how he kept in touch with Jack everyday while he was in the Middle East. "How do you even know what that is?"

"I'm not a complete lost cause to the modern world."

"A woman from your last book tour?" Hotch asked with an arched brow.

"I'm a man who appreciates the physical beauty of the opposite sex."

"I always imagined you to be the up front and personal kind of guy."

"You know me, well," drawled Rossi. "Actually, it was Seaver who was responsible for the Skype nonsense. She was talking to her sister one evening before she left the office. I don't understand why she couldn't just use a phone."

"I'm sure there were people like you a century ago who thought phones were unnecessary. Why wouldn't people just get up off their lazy butts and walk across town?"

"Watch it. You're not so young anymore, either."

"At least I don't require a little blue pill," Hotch attacked back with a mocking grin.

"Smartass. You won't find any pills to get me up anywhere in my possession. I'm Italian for God's sake!"

Hotch couldn't keep himself from laughing. "Let's get this done and over with," he said as he parked in front of the convenience store.

**~oOo~**

A half an hour later, the men stepped off the elevator onto their floor.

"I don't know how they can eat this stuff right before bed. I'd feel sick," said Rossi in disgust.

"Another indication that you're old," deadpanned Hotch.

"How did I get stuck with you as a roommate on this case?"

Hotch knocked on the girls' door and it quickly opened revealing Emily in brown & pink paisley lounge pants, a pink long-sleeved t-shirt and bunny slippers. Rossi chuckled at the sight before him and the way Hotch looked her up and down.

"Nice look," said Rossi.

Emily rolled her eyes. "We're not having a fashion show in here. Please tell me you were able to get chocolate." She was already looking in the bag that Hotch handed to her. She withdrew a package of miniature Dove Chocolate Bars in triumph. "Yes! These are absolutely orgasmic."

Hotch's jaw dropped slightly, but he recovered before anyone noticed. He wasn't expecting that, but he would store that bit of information for later.

**~oOo~**

"A sheep farm?" J.J. asked incredulously as she sat cross-legged on the full sized bed in front of the monitor. Next to her was Emily who was lying on her stomach propped up by a pillow and her forearms. "What did you tell him, Garcie?"

"I told him that I hadn't seen any farms nearby and I wasn't leaving my fine furry friends to fend for themselves on the super highway in exchange for the smelly furry ones he thinks he wants. Can you imagine what our Christmas photos would look like? I mean, I dream of a white Christmas for a few days a year, but those snowballs are just too ridiculous to consider!" she said with increasing exasperation.

"Good for you," said Emily. "I'm just shocked he even thought you would consider it. I mean, you've been dating for what? Like four years?"

Garcia gave an unlady-like snort. "Yeah, you'd think he would know me by now."

**~oOo~**

"Will is taking Henry to Louisiana to visit his family for the holidays. He's leaving on Thursday when he's done with his shift."

"What if we're not done with the case? Why wouldn't he wait for you?" asked Garcia with a mix of hurt and anger coloring her voice and face.

"I'm not going. He's calling it a "trial" separation."

"When did he decide this?" asked a concerned Emily.

"Last week," J.J. admitted.

"J.J.!" cried Emily and Garcia.

"You should have told us. You don't have to carry this burden on your own," said Emily who was now sitting up on the bed giving J.J. a big bear hug.

"We're family," added Garcia. "Even our Italian Stallion said so."

J.J. pulled away from Emily to wipe her tears away all while giggling. "Who would have guessed _that_ four years ago?"

"Do you remember the time that Rossi…"

**~oOo~**

"You know, you don't have to spend Christmas alone," said Emily.

"I'll have Henry. Will promised to bring him back the day before Christmas Eve."

"You know what I meant, J.J. Maybe one day that weekend you can bring Henry to Hotch's. Jack would love it. It would be like a mini Christmas party. You know, we could even invite Rossi. I don't think he has much family left that he sees often and I think losing his first wife is going to affect him more than he realizes."

"We should invite Rossi? Don't you think Hotch should have some say about this Christmas party you're planning for him?" asked an amused J.J.

"Oh! My! God!" squealed Garcia.

Both girls in the hotel room grimaced. "Garcia, it's much too late for screaming," said Emily.

"You're spending Christmas with the boss man and Jack, aren't you?"

J.J.'s eyes grew wide with surprise. "You seemed awfully comfortable talking with Jack on the phone earlier. Just how close are you two getting?"

"Me and Jack?" Emily asked innocently. "He wants my help with a Christmas present for his dad."

"Oh no you don't my pretty princess. You're not getting out of this one," said Garcia.

Emily took a deep breath. "It's not a big deal. Really."

"How is this NOT a big deal?" asked Garcia.

"It's not. Hotch found out that my mom won't be in the States for Christmas this year. He didn't want me to spend it alone. See, he's taking in strays. He'll love having a little Christmas gathering."

"Right," laughed J.J. All remnants of tears were gone. "That's why Reid spends every Christmas with Hotch. Face it. You're special."

"Oh!" cried Garcia. "This is so delicious! Tell us everything, mon amie. No detail is too small."

"Spoken like a true profiler," laughed J.J.

"Forget it," said Emily as she shook her head. "It's getting way too late. We need to be able to function in the morning."

"Eek!" cried Garcia. "This is going to be better than I hoped. You don't have enough time to tell us everything."

Emily snorted. "Keep dreaming, PG."

"Oh, you bet I will. A White Christmas is not what I will be dreaming about this year. I've got a Hotch Christmas Party to plan out in my dreams. Do you think he would be up for some Christmas Karaoke? I'm picturing it now… Hotch, Emily and Jack wearing reindeer antlers singing Rudolph!"

"Oh, God!" murmured Emily.

"You might want to fess up and warn Hotch. It's not likely that Garcia will let this idea go."

Emily glared at her friends' bright smiles.

**~oOo~**

"I can't believe we're still talking about Hotch and Jack like they are a realistic part of my future. Getting my hopes up isn't a good idea."

"So, you admit that you have feelings for him?" asked J.J. lying in the full bed closest to the window. They had said goodnight to Garcia a few minutes earlier.

"I'm not admitting anything. It would just cause people to get hurt."

"How do you figure that? You are putting that family back together."

"Not in a way that you're thinking. I'm not right for Hotch."

"That's ridiculous."

"Think about it. We're very different people with very different backgrounds and pasts. He fell in love and married his high school sweetheart. They divorced, but it was clearly not because he stopped loving her. He will always feel guilty about her death. I can't compete with that. And me? I've never settled down with one person. The closest I got was with a terrorist for a profile. I am far from the ideal person for Aaron Hotchner."

"You're wrong Emily. The past is the past. Scars show us where we've been not where we are going."

"That sounds like something Rossi once said," mumbled Emily.

"Dave's a smart man. You should listen to him."

Emily smiled in the darkened room. She called him Dave. Inviting J.J. and Rossi over for a Christmas get-together may be just what the doctor ordered after all.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**EmBonesAddict: **It was great to hear that you liked Hotch repeating what Emily said about happiness and that H&E are meant to be. I hope my story makes it feel like they truly belong together.

**Fanatical Writer, LarissaBabehh & p95000:** So glad that you liked the Rossi & Hotch conversation. I love their friendship and try hard to make their dialogue seem natural. I'm a little unsure about this chapter. Was Hotch a little OOC?

**p95000**: H&E conversation – I'm glad you liked the part about Emily telling Hotch he's a good father and Hotch thinking Emily would be a good mother. Jack is such an important part of his life that I can't imagine him not first thinking about him before entering into a relationship.

**Rugbygirrl:** A meddling Rossi was fun. What about a meddling Garcia? I think Hotch wrapped up in a red bow should be on Emily's Christmas List, too!


	8. Working the Case

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** We're back to the case in this chapter. But it also has it's fun moments. I wasn't happy with Beth that showed up on the last episode. I like Hotch's reactions, I just wasn't impressed with her character. Emily just seems more his type. That said, I think you'll notice some similar flirting at the end of the chapter.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 8: Working the Case**

_**Wednesday, December 14, 2011**_

The team met in the lobby and then headed to a local "mom and pop" style restaurant for breakfast. Splitting into two groups for the drive, Emily entertained Morgan and Reid with the lighter parts of the girls' slumber party. Unfortunately, she'd also let it slip that his "baby girl" was having issues with Kevin.

"Really? Why is she keeping this from me?" pouted Morgan softly. "I'm her best friend."

"She probably doesn't want to give you anything extra to worry about. Look, I shouldn't have said anything. Please don't confront her about it. It's been a tough enough transition since I returned."

"Cut yourself some slack. It was an innocent slip and I didn't help any."

"I would have to agree with you on that," chipped in Reid. Morgan slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For agreeing with me. Friends are supposed to lie to you to make you feel better."

"What have you been lying to me about?" asked Reid who was suddenly offended and hurt.

Emily chuckled. "Maybe you should quit talking before you step into anymore landmines. Would you like to hear the good things she said about you?"

"Now you're talking." Reid rolled his eyes at the cocky grin Morgan gave him.

"Oh, the usual. You're her noir hero and sweet as can be. And she has a sweet tooth, especially for chocolate."

"Of course, she could be lying," said Reid.

Morgan slapped him once more.

"Maybe you should stop talking, too," said Emily trying to be helpful. "I swear you two are worse than brothers."

Once seated in the restaurant waiting for the waitress to appear to take their orders, Reid proudly told the group that he'd been enlightened to the world of girl talk and slumber parties.

"Were your ears burning?" asked Morgan of Hotch and Rossi.

Reid looked baffled and the girls blushed.

"Really?" drawled Rossi. "Any juicy secrets you'd like to share with us?" he asked with a glint in his eye. "I think you owe us for getting your snacks last night.

"You went out to get junk food for their girly girl time? Man, you two have it bad," joked Morgan. "You're whipped!"

"Wait! What's going on? What did I miss?" asked Reid looking back and forth between Hotch and Rossi and the girls. Hotch's lips formed a firm line of consternation, Rossi was smirking, J.J. looked shocked and Emily was blushing.

When the waitress arrived just in time, the four of them looked relieved, Morgan was trying to hold in a laugh and Reid still looked baffled. As soon as the waitress left, Hotch took control and attempted to lead the team into more productive conversation. "I think we should take the advice Jack gave us when I talked with him before school."

"Aw! That's so cute," said Emily. "What did he say?"

"He said we need to hurry up and work the case so we can get home and cut down his Christmas tree."

J.J.'s eyes lit up as she grinned and poked Emily's arm with her elbow. "Maybe we should have an early Christmas party to decorate that tree."

The girls laughed. "What are you two up to?" asked Rossi with an arched brow.

"I'm not getting roped into cutting down and delivering a tree," complained Morgan. "Besides, I'm going to Chicago like I do every year."

"He's not leaving until the 23rd," Reid informed the team.

"Nice kid. You're really dealing out the punches today and it's only…" Morgan looked at his watch. "It's only 8:30. See if you get a Christmas present this year."

Emily and J.J. laughed at Reid's pout.

"Okay," interrupted Hotch. "Let's go over the profile one more time. We're meeting with the LEOs in less than an hour."

"Our unsub is a young male in his early 20s. He's social and is seen as a mentor. He'll be someone the kids can trust. They know him personally, probably through their church activities," said Prentiss.

Morgan continued. "Where he left the bodies to be found must have some significance to his victims. We need to pinpoint the stressor. A person close to him may have recently taken his or her own life. He chooses kids who are the most vulnerable. He believes he's acting out of mercy sparing them a lifetime of pain."

"He's probably been dealing with depression since his loss and could be self-medicating to hide the truth. He suffers alone. He works in the medical field or has access to medical facilities with a high degree of trust. We don't want to only focus on employees that work in just one medical building. This unsub could be a worker who travels between several of them," said Rossi.

"And he's probably a diabetic. It's less likely that he lives with someone with diabetes because that would mean he's harming them in his home to have immediate access to the insulin," concluded Reid.

"After we give the profile, Reid and I will work with Garcia here in the station to develop and refine the suspect list," directed Hotch. "Morgan and Prentiss, start the interviews with the most likely suspects from the ones that Garcia has already identified. Dave and J.J., I'd like to try and organize a meeting with the kids during their youth group time this evening."

**~oOo~**

By the end of the afternoon, Garcia had contacted local medical examiners and two were immediately receptive and available to help Reid and Hotch. However, there weren't any connections found with the current suspects that Morgan and Prentiss had interviewed.

The first was a single dad with diabetes age 28 with a 13 year-old boy in the youth group. Once in awhile, he is able to help chaperone an event hosted by the youth pastors. He didn't have a solid alibi for each incident because his son was the only one home and sleeping. He works in construction and recently remodeled a waiting room at a doctor's office.

The second man they interviewed was a diabetic college student who helps chaperone youth group activities. The last event he attended was a 4 day summer retreat at a nearby campground. As a teenager, he also attended Grace Community Church and was active in the youth group. To help pay for his college tuition, he works at a local pet store and often cleans large fish tanks found in places of business including a couple of doctor's offices. He had an alibi for one of the nights when the boy from Troy was found the next morning in the gymnasium of his school.

The third was a diabetic man age 25. He drives the bus for Sunday and Wednesday services for their outreach program. For the past 8 months, he's worked as copy machine repairman. He's frequently called to repair machines located in public schools. He recently worked in the Troy high school where the Troy victim attended. The two victims who lived in Pontiac ride the bus driven by him. He hasn't fixed any copy machines in any hospitals or doctor's offices in the last 6 months. He was unable to give an alibi for any of the nights.

"Garcia," said Hotch. "I'd like for you to look deeper into the lives of these three men. Any information you can find…"

"…is not too small. On it, sir!" said Garcia proudly.

"You're a wonder, baby girl," said Morgan just as proudly.

"Don't you know it, my hunk of chocolate."

One of the detectives on the case had been in the room and was quite shocked and amused. "She's unique," offered Rossi.

"That's why you love me super agent. Someone has to keep things light and fun amidst all the horrifying things people do to each other."

Emily smirked but was ready to move on. "Okay, let's get back on track," announced Emily.

Hotch gave her a thankful smile. "Garcia, besides arranging meetings with more medical examiners, I'd like you to comb the newspapers for high profile suicides."

"How wide of a search?" asked Garcia.

"Look in the tri-county area, Oakland, Macomb and Wayne counties. If that comes up empty, try Genesee County. Go back a year. No, make the search stretch to about 14 months because the holidays star ramping up at that point and depression is known to be higher during this time of year."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks, Garcia. Don't stay too late. We'll be having dinner soon and then heading to Grace Community Church for the youth group service and activities," concluded Hotch.

"Have fun my chickadees. I hope you get to sing some Christmas Carols. I would love to be there for my favorites, "Hark the Herald's Angels Sing" and O Holy Night."

"I bet you're a natural," said Rossi. "You sure were great on stage."

"Aw! A new prince to inflate my ego. You know, maybe we could go caroling during Hotch's Christmas party?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at J.J. and Emily who were now blushing. "First we're cutting down a Christmas tree and now we're caroling. You've gotta be kidding me," whined Morgan. "Seriously?"

"We're decorating a tree?" squealed Garcia. "What a fabulous idea! But if you're not into caroling, I had already thought of Christmas karaoke."

"I'm horrible at singing," interjected Reid. "This can't end well for me."

"You'll be fine Spence. Morgan's loud and obnoxious voice will cover it up." Morgan looked mockingly wounded.

"Everybody hold on a minute!" interrupted a stoic faced Hotch. "How did my home become the place for a party?"

"I can explain, boss man. I take full responsibility for it. Please don't blame J.J. and Emily."

Rossi laughed. "This is why our ears were burning? You were planning a party? Maybe the men should have a turn tonight to talk about the women in our lives."

"I am not having a pajama party with you guys. It's just all kinds of wrong," complained Morgan.

Rossi scoffed. "I think a game of poker should suffice. Who's in?"

"Maybe," said Hotch. "Let's see what the night brings."

"Fair enough," responded Rossi.

"Let's eat," cried Reid.

"I don't know where you pack it all in, kid. Yet, you remain a bean poll. I work my butt off to keep this physique."

"Join the crowd," claimed Emily.

"I second that," J.J. said.

"Well, it's definitely working ladies," said Hotch to everyone's surprise. "I'm training for the FBI triathlon. If anyone would like to join me on a morning run before breakfast, I would love some company to keep me motivated."

He looked around the quiet room. "Morgan? Emily?"

"I'm a more of a gym kind of guy," bugged out Morgan.

"Emily?" he looked at her hopefully.

"I'm afraid I would slow you down."

"Just think about it. It might be fun to chase me," he said flirtatiously.

Reid was baffled as usual. The rest of the team looked around at each other with amused expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I'm hoping the reduction of readers and reviews are because of the holiday season business. The next chapter is coming soon. Chapter 9 is titled "The Angels Weep." It will finally get to two of the four writing prompts. Yeah!

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**HGRHfan35:** I'm happy that the badgering was fun. I hope the Morgan/Reid bantering was just as fun! You're right about the things the girls revealed were just the tip of the iceberg. These things have to be paced in a story I believe so that a scene doesn't become too lengthy and drone on. Some can be left to the imagination, but more will be revealed later, too. There are all kinds of angels in this story that will be revealed throughout the down swing of this story. Your detailed review sure got me long winded! : ) Thanks! I love responding. It's kind of like a book talk.


	9. The Angels Weep

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter has more narrative than I'm used to writing. Sorry for the wait. For some reason, this was a hard chapter for me to write. I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with it.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 9: The Angels Weep**

The BAU team was advised to dress casually for the evening. When they arrived at the church, several teens were already involved in a couple of games of basketball in the church's gymnasium. Other members of the youth group were still wandering in. Morgan and J.J. were welcomed into one of the two games and were quickly enjoying themselves while building some report with the kids.

On the sidelines, one of the pastors explained to Hotch, Prentiss, Reid and Rossi that they always start the night with a mingle activity; however, they'd never used the gym until that night. On Wednesday's, it was usually occupied by the younger children for a special program combining a Bible study, Bible verse memorization and competitive games in the gym. But that night the youth group was given special permission due to the memorial they had planned for their young members who had recently lost their humanly lives.

"Hey, Pastor Mike, how did you get the gym for us? This is major cool! Can we do this every week?" yelled a boy named Kirk.

"Tonight's special. Accept the gift, Kirk." He yelled back and Kirk inserted himself into one of the games.

"No complaining?" said Prentiss. "Impressive."

"They're a good group of kids," Mike said with pride.

The kids were allowed to play for about fifteen minutes more and then were corralled into their classroom. It was about the size of a school classroom with a piano and even a drum set. The church was actually once an elementary school which had added a worship center for services. The classroom was almost filled to capacity with the chairs facing a white screen in a semi-circle.

Each BAU team member was introduced to the youth group and then the youth pastor opened up the evening with a word of prayer. He prayed for the friends and family of their youth group friends, for the person or people responsible to be caught, and finally for the protection and guidance for the rest of the youth group. When the prayer was finished, many of the teens had watery eyes and some had a few tears that they tried to discreetly wipe away.

The pastor led the Bible study which also led back to the team concept of the basketball games they played. He referred to Biblical commands to meet with believers regularly and especially during times of trials and trouble. During the recent events, he stressed the buddy system and using the wisdom God gave them to stay away from possible danger even if it was unlikely. He reintroduced the BAU team so they could talk with the teens.

Morgan and Rossi entertained the group before they asked them questions along with Reid, J.J. and Prentiss. Meanwhile, Hotch had to step out in the hallway to talk to Garcia when he felt his phone vibrate. He answered only to hear a very fast talking mumbled shrieking set of words.

"Garcia, calm down."

"Yes, sir." She took a deep breath. "I did some more digging like you wanted. It turns out that the bus driver for the outreach program repaired copy machines a couple of times over the last few weeks at an outreach center for the homeless. And it just so happens that they have a visiting doctor that comes weekly."

"And he distributes medications?"

"Yes indeedy he does. Apparently, a lot of mental institutions have been closing its doors over the past couple of decades and too many of them end up living on the streets without medication."

"Therefore they're unable to maintain jobs and housing much less medical treatment that they had a hard time managing in the first place."

"I know, sir. It's a vicious cycle. In a country like ours, how do we let these things happen?"

"I don't know, Garcia. We see things everyday that doesn't make sense or seem possible."

"You're right. It's just so sad because they probably have so much potential."

"You have a good heart, Penelope."

Garcia grinned even though Hotch couldn't see it, but the evidence was in her voice. "Thank you. So do you, kind sir. You just like to hide it."

That made Hotch chuckle softly before returning to his stoic self.

"So, this new information gives the bus driver access to medication. It may even go more unnoticed if he pilfered medication randomly. Good work, Garcia."

Hotch rejoined the group as they were discussing how they could honor the friends they lost by remembering what they liked to do. Pastor Mike admitted that was why they played basketball that evening.

"Todd was hoping to make varsity next year," said a girl named Sherri as she started crying.

Reid leaned over to Hotch and whispered. "That was Todd's girlfriend."

"Really? I don't think his parents knew he had a girlfriend," Hotch whispered back.

"They didn't. J.J. pulled her aside but she wasn't able to give her any reason to suspect that Todd was planning anything."

"How about Amy and Toby?" asked Pastor Mike.

"Amy was so excited about our play. She is…I mean was…" The girl named Jessica took a calming breath. "She was the best artist I've ever seen."

A boy that had fun with Morgan on the court looked at him and said, "She made most of the scenery for the manger scene."

"And she helped Mrs. Mason set up the manger scene in front of the church," added Jessica.

One of the younger boys in the group raised his hand. "Ryan, do you have something to share?" asked Pastor Mike.

"Toby liked to sing. He was in choir in school and couldn't wait to be old enough to sing in the church choir."

"I didn't know that," said the stricken piano player, Mrs. Michael's" She patted her eyes with a tissue. "I wish I had known that. Do you think that's why… Oh, don't mind me. I'm just a blubbering old woman." A few of the kids sitting near her laughed good-naturedly.

Pastor Mike turned back to Ryan. "Do you happen to know what his favorite Christmas songs were?"

He thought a few moments. "Well, I don't know if they were his favorites, but in church services, he didn't need to look at the hymnal when we sang, "_Oh, Holy Night_ and _Silent Night_."

"Amy loved the country song we were going to sing in the play," Jessica said almost excitedly.

"_Mary, did you know?_" said Mrs. Michaels with a small smile and still a few tears. "I have an idea! We played basketball which Todd loved. Why don't we borrow some of our play's song books and the candles we were going to use in the play and go out to the manger scene to sing?"

"Yeah!" cried several teens. "Can we, Pastor Mike?"

So then it started… controlled chaos ensued to get coats, candles and song books. Hotch used the time to talk with his team about what Garcia had learned. They agreed that Reid and Morgan would ride on the bus when the driver, Jaden Gibson ran his route. Although Pastor Mike didn't know what the team had discovered, he was more than happy to have help on the bus.

"Jaden used to have his sister's help, but she married and moved away last summer. Since then, there's been a rotation. Ryan's dad was supposed to ride with the kids today, but Ryan said he had to work late."

"Is Ryan the young one that was close to Toby?" 

"Yeah, that's him. Ryan has been having a hard time with Toby's death. Jaden has been trying to help him since his dad has to work so many hours and he's raising those kids on his own."

"What's his dad's name?" asked Rossi.

"Oh, that's Ryan Tyler," he nodded toward the boy. "His dad is John Tyler."

Everyone looked at Hotch with surprised eyes.

"Why is Jaden helping Ryan?"

"He and his dad have been friends since shortly after Ryan began coming to Grace Community Church. Why?" asked Pastor Mike.

Morgan asked another question instead. "Does Jaden help other kids who may need attention they're not getting at home?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Pastor Mike!" yelled one of the boys. "We're ready!"

"Thank you for your help," said Hotch as he shook the pastor's hand.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi asked Hotch who was in deep thought.

"It still doesn't fit. Not only is the driver supposed to have a partner for safety reasons, the second victim didn't ride the bus. Ryan's father is one of our suspects, but once again, he would be accompanied by the driver and the second victim still wouldn't fit the scenario."

"Our profile doesn't explain a team," said Prentiss.

"Okay, well," began Hotch. "We have Morgan and Reid on the bus this evening. When the two of you get back, let's meet and see if we can work through what we have with the new information. For now, let's join the youth group."

It was a windy night and despite the protection around the candles, the youth group was worried the candles wouldn't stay lit. "We should have used the battery operated candles," mumbled Mrs. Michaels. But as soon as the group settled quietly to sing, the wind changed to the gentlest of breezes. "Amen," said Mrs. Michaels.

There were no musical instruments, just the sounds of the children's voices. Sometimes the singing was quieter when some of the teens teared up and couldn't sing. But the sound was lovely despite the obstacles and the few that were off key. They sang to God. They sang to their friends. And they sang for the holiday celebrating the birth of Christ that would come in just a few days.

They started with _"Silent Night."_

_(Edited out due to site rules.) _

After finishing the song, they moved onto "_Mary, did you know?"_

_(Edited out due to site rules.)  
><em>

And they ended the night with "_Oh, Holy Night_."

_(Edited out due to site rules.)_

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**EmBonesAddict: **I know what's it's like to be crazy busy! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story when you have time to read it. "It might be fun to chase me." – I wasn't happy with Beth on the last episode, so I had to turn it somewhat around for Hotch and Emily instead. ;) Glad you liked it!

**p95000: **Yeah, Emily and J.J. got very lucky with Jack wanting his dad to come home so they can cut down a tree. It was the perfect opportunity for a party that Emily started planning without his knowledge. LOL!

**Fanatical Writer:** I'm glad you were able to get unconfused. : ) I laughed when I wrote, "I'm Italian for God's sake!" I got that idea from the episode when Prentiss got poison ivy and Rossi said I knew better to get him because he was Italian. I love Rossi! I agree with you about poor Reid, but I think he had a pretty good come back… "Oh, the usual. You're her noir hero and sweet as can be. And she has a sweet tooth, especially for chocolate." – Prentiss saying what Garcia said about Morgan. And Reid said, "Of course, she could be lying." I can see him being braver at come backs since his "I'm going to crush you." Earlier this season.

**MeGkAtHeRiNe:** Aw! Thank you for the wonderful praise. You put a huge smile on my face!

**HGRHfan35:** You made me giggle with your description of chasing Hotch. Thanks for sharing! Also glad to know that I'm not the only one who isn't fond of Beth. I loved hearing that I'm doing well on the team interactions and getting a good mix of seriousness and light-heartedness.

**Rugbygirrl:** I'd like to think he had it in him to be cute and flirty. I'm trying to think of when he was maybe close to it on the show. I did think he was cute when Rossi was teaching them to cook, but it wasn't really flirty. Now I want to go watch all the old episodes! Was he flirty with Haley in the beginning?


	10. An Unexpected Lead

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **I have started **a new** **forum** titled **Law Enforcement TV Fanatics**. It is for any TV show fanfics in this genre. It has writing prompts, a place for people to find and add character back stories to help writers and places to link your favorite stories. I've started with what I know best: Bones & Criminal Minds. But I'm **looking for moderators** to help with NCIS, Castle, and many more of the law enforcement shows out there. The forum has a thread for that moderator search. I'd be honored if you took a quick look. Even if you are a part of other forums, I'm hoping it won't conflict with them. That's not my intent. I just wanted to offer something different without being restricted to one show. **You can find the link at the top of my profile page**.

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Most of this chapter is fluff despite the title. Beth does not exist in this story. This has been posted less than 24 hours from the last chapter, so if it doesn't make sense, you may want to check to see if you've read chapter 9. I still have a few chapters to go. I will be trying very hard to have it done by New Year's.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Lead**

_From chapter 9: _

"_What are you thinking?" Rossi asked Hotch who was in deep thought._

"_It still doesn't fit. Not only is the driver supposed to have a partner for safety reasons, the second victim didn't ride the bus. Ryan's father is one of our suspects, but once again, he would be accompanied by the driver and the second victim still wouldn't fit the scenario."_

"_Our profile doesn't explain a team," said Prentiss._

"_Okay, well," began Hotch. "We have Morgan and Reid on the bus this evening. When the two of you get back, let's meet and see if we can work through what we have with the new information. For now, let's join the youth group."_

**~oOo~**

The rest of BAU team headed back to their hotel. While riding up the elevator, Hotch looked at Emily with a peculiar smile.

"What?" she asked.

"We have time to get in a run."

"Now? It's dark outside."

Hotch shrugged. "We can run up and down the stairs."

"You're kidding!"

Rossi and J.J. were highly amused looking back and forth between their teammates and each other.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not in shape enough for stairs in this tall building."

"We can always use the hallways in between levels if they're clear," offered Hotch.

Emily stared at him in disbelief.

"We do have about an hour until Morgan and Reid return," J.J. interrupted.

"Thanks for the help." Emily gave her friend a mock glare.

"Come on. You can stop when you need to. But I'm in training and have to work out everyday. You'd help keep me from training alone for at least part of the time."

Emily looked at him as she speculated her choices. "Fine, but if I need to stop, you can't beg me to continue."

"Scout's Honor," said Hotch.

She half snorted and half laughed. "Meet you in the hallway between our rooms in…" She looked down at her watch. "Maybe 15 minutes?"

"You're on. Fifteen minutes," he said while unsuccessfully hiding a smirk.

When Hotch and Rossi were in the room with the door closed, Rossi started teasing him. "You needed company for working out? Do you have a work out partner at home?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Dave."

Rossi laughed at him as he grabbed his running clothes and entered the bathroom.

**~oOo~**

When Dave had his running shoes on and got up to leave, Rossi followed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm not about to miss this," le laughed. "I plan on watching your progress from the stairwell."

Hotch shook his head at how ridiculous his friend was acting, but when they reached the hallway, J.J. was standing next to Emily who was stretching her legs. Hotch liked the view she was giving him.

"Don't tell me you're going to be watching, too?" asked Hotch looking somewhat annoyed.

"You, too?" asked Emily with an eyebrow raised when she spotted Rossi. "What are you going to do? Judge us and give scores or just plain make jokes?"

Rossi let out a boisterous laugh and J.J. grinned.

"Just stay quiet and keep your opinions to yourself," warned Hotch as he started stretching as well.

"What kind of stretch is that?" asked Rossi as he watched Hotch.

"A very important one. Let me see you do it." challenge Hotch.

"Not a chance in hell will I do those kinds of contortions to my body." Then he added as he had a second thought, "Well maybe the exception would be in bed."

Hotch and Emily groaned and J.J. looked surprised and embarrassed.

"Are you ready to get away from these clowns?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Ready when you are."

**~oOo~**

Hotch and Emily first ran down the stairs to the first floor to get their heart rates up and then the real work began. For the first couple of floors, she was able to stay with him. She would fall a little behind on the stairs and then catch up again as they ran down a hallway. In one of the hallways, they almost ran down a small group of women and Hotch and Emily apologized profusely. One of the women called out to Emily who slowed down to let Hotch get through the narrowed hallway. "Honey, don't worry about us. You're the lucky one. Your guy is hot!"

Emily didn't have time to correct her assumption as she tried to catch up with Hotch. She finally did so at the next set of stairs, but her thigh muscles were starting to burn and she slowed down a bit. Emily realized there was one very good reason for falling behind Hotch as he ran up a flight of stairs. She got a great look at his glutes as they flexed. And she was amazed at the muscle tone in his legs.

Hotch turned around at the next landing. "Need a water break, Em?"

"_Em?"_ she thought to herself. That was different. "That'd be great."

Let's check our heart rates first." He touched his pulse and watched the second hand on his watch.

Emily realized that's why Hotch didn't wear a digital watch. When he was done, Hotch unhooked the small water bottles from some device that was attached to him and handed one to her. Each of them was hot and sweaty, but Hotch still thought Emily looked beautiful to him.

"I haven't heard any heckling from the peanut gallery in awhile. I wonder what's up with Rossi and J.J." said Hotch.

**~oOo~**

When Hotch's phone went to voice mail, Garcia called J.J.

Rossi and J.J. had been having fun talking about anything and everything between jokes about Hotch and Emily when J.J. heard the faint buzzing noise of her phone. "It's Garcia," she told Rossi in surprise.

"Garcia, are you still in your office?"

"Of course, I am gumdrop. If you are all working, I should be, too. And I found something disturbing."

"O-kay…" J.J. waited for her to continue.

"Are you anywhere near our super-agent?"

"You mean, Rossi?"

Of course, that got his attention. "Whatever it is you think I did, Penelope," he said loudly enough for her to hear, "I didn't do it."

J.J. rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh God, J.J. What do we do?" asked Garcia in a near panic and close to tears.

"Garcia, what's going on?" she asked sternly trying to get her out of her panic.

Now Rossi looked as concerned as J.J. did. "Put it on speaker, Jen," he said without expecting an argument.

"Is it just the two of you?" asked Garcia.

"Yes. Morgan & Reid are out in the field and Hotch and Emily are running up and down the stairs."

"Running up and down the stairs? Why would they do that? Does our friend want to kill our boss man before she gets him in bed?"

"Garcia!" cried J.J.

"Oh! I just created a virus of massive proportions! If I lived in my computer, I would be one very sick goddess. Pretend I didn't say that. Why can't I learn to think before I talk?"

"It's part of your charm, Kitten." Rossi was no longer in shock and now couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, this is good gossip." He groaned. "I just sounded like a girl."

"It's only gossip if you share that information with anyone else. So, keep that Italian mouth shut," squealed Garcia.

"For that, I will. But there are a whole lot of other things I like to use my mouth for."

"Oh, super-agent, don't tease me like that. You know the agent I'm waiting for is a chocolate God of Thunder," Garcia teased.

J.J. covered her face with the palms of her hands. She wished her friend would keep the sexual innuendos to herself and Morgan. "Can we get back to the reason you called?"

Garcia sobered immediately. "Yes, my lamb. But I need you to be sitting down somewhere private."

Rossi and J.J. looked at each other quizzically. They chose to go into Rossi and Hotch's hotel room.

"Okay, I didn't find any suicides in the area exactly like your victims. But," she hesitated. "I did find an assisted suicide."

J.J. watched Rossi's face go blank and he was staring at the wall.

"What happened, Garcia?"

"Well, according to the newspaper article, Thomas Bailey, 33, was being treated for depression after he lost his job and his family walked away from him and moved in with a friend. A year later, his ex-wife sent her kids to a local church one day on a bus for an outreach program and when they returned, her children found their mother dead. She had overdosed."

J.J. let out a big sigh and started massaging her temples.

"There's more sweetie. Thomas Bailey wasn't able to take custody of his children because the courts deemed him as an unfit parent. He stopped taking his meds and convinced a friend to help him end his life. That was six weeks ago."

"If we can connect him, or the person who assisted in the suicide, to one of our suspects, then we found our trigger," said J.J.

"It doesn't say who assisted Thomas Bailey." Garcia had tears running down her cheeks and her nose was stuffy. J.J. could hear her blow her nose in the distance.

Rossi finally spoke up. "Did this guy or his family have any ties to Grace Community Church?"

Just then Hotch entered the room and quickly realized that something wasn't right. He stuck his head into the hall and called for Emily. Hotch turned back to look at Rossi and J.J. "What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**spk **and** p95000**: Thank you so much for letting me know you liked the memorial/tribute.


	11. Tragedy Prevented

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This update took longer than expected. It's getting close to wrapping up the case so I began the chapter with case-detail inserts from chapters 8, 9 & 10 for readers who may find them helpful. Thank you for sticking with this story. The real fluffy stuff is coming soon.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end_

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 11: Tragedy Prevented**

_**From Chapter 8 – The Suspects**_

_The first was a single dad with diabetes age 28 with a 13 year-old boy in the youth group. Once in awhile, he is able to help chaperone an event hosted by the youth pastors. He didn't have a solid alibi for each incident because his son was the only one home and sleeping. He works in construction and recently remodeled a waiting room at a doctor's office._

_The second man they interviewed was a diabetic college student who helps chaperone youth group activities. The last event he attended was a 4 day summer retreat at a nearby campground. As a teenager, he also attended Grace Community Church and was active in the youth group. To help pay for his college tuition, he works at a local pet store and often cleans large fish tanks found in places of business including a couple of doctor's offices. He had an alibi for one of the nights when the boy from Troy was found the next morning in the gymnasium of his school._

_The third was a diabetic man age 25. He drives the bus for Sunday and Wednesday services for their outreach program. For the past 8 months, he's worked as copy machine repairman. He's frequently called to repair machines located in public schools. He recently worked in the Troy high school where the Troy victim attended. The two victims who lived in Pontiac rode the bus driven by him. He hasn't fixed any copy machines in any hospitals or doctor's offices in the last 6 months. He was unable to give an alibi for any of the nights._

_**From Chapter 9**_

"_Yes, sir." She took a deep breath. "I did some more digging like you wanted. It turns out that the bus driver for the outreach program repaired copy machines a couple of times over the last few weeks at an outreach center for the homeless. And it just so happens that they have a visiting doctor that comes weekly."_

"_And he distributes medications?"_

"_Yes indeedy he does..."_

"…_So, this new information gives the bus driver access to medication. It may even go more unnoticed if he pilfered medication randomly. Good work, Garcia."_

_~oOo~_

_They agreed that Reid and Morgan would ride on the bus when the driver, Jaden Gibson, ran his route. Although Pastor Mike didn't know what the team had discovered, he was more than happy to have help on the bus._

"_Jaden used to have his sister's help, but she married and moved away last summer. Since then, there's been a rotation. Ryan's dad was supposed to ride with the kids today, but Ryan said he had to work late."_

"_Is Ryan the young one that was close to Toby?"  
><em>

"_Yeah, that's him. Ryan has been having a hard time with Toby's death. Jaden has been trying to help him since his dad has to work so many hours and he's raising those kids on his own."_

"_What's his dad's name?" asked Rossi._

"_Oh, that's Ryan Tyler," he nodded toward the boy. "His dad is John Tyler."_

_Everyone looked at Hotch with surprised eyes._

"_Why is Jaden helping Ryan?"_

"_He and his dad have been friends since shortly after Ryan began coming to Grace Community Church. Why?" asked Pastor Mike._

_Morgan asked another question instead. "Does Jaden help other kids who may need attention they're not getting at home?"_

"_Well, I don't know."_

"_Pastor Mike!" yelled one of the boys. "We're ready!"_

"_Thank you for your help," said Hotch as he shook the pastor's hand._

"_What are you thinking?" Rossi asked Hotch who was in deep thought._

"_It still doesn't fit. Not only is the driver supposed to have a partner for safety reasons, the second victim didn't ride the bus. Ryan's father is one of our suspects, but once again, he would be accompanied by the driver and the second victim still wouldn't fit the scenario."_

"_Our profile doesn't explain a team," said Prentiss._

"_Okay, well," began Hotch. "We have Morgan and Reid on the bus this evening. When the two of you get back, let's meet and see if we can work through what we have with the new information. For now, let's join the youth group."_

_**From chapter 10**_

"_Well, according to the newspaper article, Thomas Bailey, 33, was being treated for depression after he lost his job and his family walked away from him and moved in with a friend. A year later, his ex-wife sent her kids to a local church one day on a bus for an outreach program and when they returned, her children found their mother dead. She had overdosed."_

_J.J. let out a big sigh and started massaging her temples._

"_There's more sweetie. Thomas Bailey wasn't able to take custody of his children because the courts deemed him as an unfit parent. He stopped taking his meds and convinced a friend to help him end his life. That was six weeks ago."_

"_If we can connect him, or the person who assisted in the suicide, to one of our suspects, then we found our trigger," said J.J._

"_It doesn't say who assisted Thomas Bailey." Garcia had tears running down her cheeks and her nose was stuffy. J.J. could hear her blow her nose in the distance._

_Rossi finally spoke up. "Did this guy or his family have any ties to Grace Community Church?"_

_Just then Hotch entered the room and quickly realized that something wasn't right. He stuck his head into the hall and called for Emily. Hotch turned back to look at Rossi and J.J. "What happened?"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 11~<strong>

During the route that returned the children to their homes, Reid spoke casually with the bus driver by sitting in the seat behind him. Morgan sat further back and talked with the kids about his past and encouraged them never to give up.

The last person to be dropped off was Ryan, the boy who knew Toby wanted to sing in the church choir. The bus driver, Jaden, asked Ryan why his dad was unavailable that night.

"He said that he had to help someone at work get some garage or something built."

When they pulled up to his tiny house, the lights were out. "It doesn't look like your dad's home yet and your aunt and baby sister don't seem to be here, either. You go on. I'll wait until I know you're in safely."

He looked worried. "My dad's never been this late before."

Morgan offered to go with him. "Do you have a key?" asked Morgan. Ryan pulled it out of his pocket and opened the door. They turned on all the lights and Morgan checked all of the rooms. "Do you have your dad's cell phone number, kid?"

"I can't ever remember it, but it's on the frig."

Morgan pulled out his cell and called his dad, but it went right to voice mail. Ryan looked worried.

"How often do you have to be home alone when it's dark?"

"Never, sort of."

Morgan's eyebrows burrowed. "Sort of?"

"Well, he's always here when I go to sleep. But sometimes I wake up and hear him leave."

"Well, I have an idea," said Morgan. "I'll leave your dad a note and you can come with me to the station until we know your dad is home. Does that sound like a plan?"

Morgan watched what he thought was Ryan's first smile of the evening. "Go get back on the bus," he nodded toward the door. "I'm going to write him a note with my name and number and turn off the lights." What he also did was call the locals to have the bus driver tailed after he left the bus at the church.

**~oOo~**

Rossi, J.J. and Garcia updated Hotch and Prentiss on the newest lead. Garcia didn't find a connection with Thomas Bailey and Grace Community Church, but she did find connections to two of their suspects, the bus driver, Jaden Gibson, and John Tyler, the absent volunteer bus helper.

"Jaden Gibson's connection isn't as close as John Tyler's. Jaden's older brother, Carl Gibson, graduated with Thomas Bailey. However, John Tyler was his neighbor for 3 years before he died," explained Garcia. "I can track down the newspaper writer of this article and try and get the name of the friend who assisted in the suicide," she offered.

"Thanks, Garcia. But first, I want you to text the newest information to Morgan and Reid. They're both on the bus this evening and John Tyler's son is one of the youth group members on the bus," said Hotch.

"Already on it, sir. Garcia out."

Hotch pulled Rossi aside closer to the door and alcove closet area and asked if he was okay.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Hotch locked eyes with him to stare him down like he would with a suspect.

"Let it go, Aaron," warned Rossi.

"If things were reversed, would you let it go?"

Rossi huffed his annoyance. "Look, I understand your concern, but I'm fine. This is a case. That's all. This isn't personal just because there may be some similar circumstances with Carolyn."

Hotch looked unsure but nodded his understanding. He knew that Rossi had been through a lot of crap in his life to know when he needed to walk away even if it was just for a few minutes. He'd done it before with the case in Indianapolis when a fan he had given advice to had been killed. He asked to sit out of the case in his home town but pulled through when he was needed. Rossi was strong. He would get through this. If he knew Rossi, and he did, it would be after the case was done when he could use a friend the most. That was when he might isolate himself for awhile.

"You stink. Please, give us all a break and hit the shower," teased Rossi.

Hotch mockingly glared at Rossi before hitting him with a surprise. Hotch swiftly tugged off his sweaty t-shirt and whipped it at the side of his face and neck.

Rossi grunted in disgust and pushed it off of his shoulder to the floor while Hotch grabbed a towel. When they looked up, they found the women speechless and ready to burst with laughter.

"Don't say a word," Hotch said to the girls with his famous stoic expression before he stepped into the safety of the bathroom.

Prentiss looked at J.J. "I didn't say anything. Did you?"

"The whole thing may be funny," said Rossi seriously, "but he is sensitive about his scars. Obviously our joking around allowed him to forget you were here."

Small little "o"s formed on their faces as understanding dawned. In her delight, Prentiss hadn't even registered the scars. Of course, the last time she had seen them was when he was recovering in the hospital; and they looked much different and far worse then. "He wasn't noticeably bothered by people seeing them while he was in the hospital," she said quietly more to herself than anyone in the room. "But he was focused on Haley and Jack's safety at the time."

J.J. smiled amusedly at her friend and coworker. "I think his sensitivity now has more to do with how the opposite sex, mostly you, sees him as a sex object."

Emily's jaw dropped. She wouldn't have thought her friend would be so openly blunt about it. It was something she would have expected Garcia to say.

Rossi winked at J.J. "I always knew you were a brilliant profiler far before you had the certification."

Multiple cell phones beeped notifying the team of an incoming text message.

"That can't be good," said Rossi.

**~oOo~**

Thirty minutes later, the team was back at the local police station. Morgan and the lead detective were in contact with the officers watching Jaden Gibson while J.J. got 13 year old Ryan Tyler settled in a room with something to eat and drink and Reid and the rest of the team shared the newest leads.

It was decided that the bus driver would be brought in for questioning and a stake-out would be done at John Tyler's residence. Prentiss and Rossi questioned Ryan so that Morgan and Reid would be available to question Gibson when he was brought in.

Prentiss started casually with Ryan by asking how he liked the youth group and if he liked having his dad help with the group and on the bus route.

"I just started goin' this school year when Toby 'vited me." Ryan shrugged. "I guess its okay. It was better before… you know, before…"

"Before Toby died?" offered Prentiss.

"Yeah."

"But you still go…" Prentiss encouraged him to talk some more.

"My dad wants me to. That's why he helps sometimes. And sometimes when he rides the bus, he invites a friend to lunch after church."

Prentiss chuckled. "I imagine it can be kind of embarrassing having your dad there. Good thing he invites people to lunch. Does that make him more cool?"

Ryan shrugged again. "I guess so."

"Who picks who goes to lunch with you after church, you or your dad?"

"Oh, um, my dad does."

"Hmm," said Rossi stepping into the conversation. "Does he ever invite any cute girls?" he added with a smirk.

Ryan blushed. To take the attention off of Ryan, Prentiss teased Rossi. "Do you ever think about anything other than girls?"

Rossi acted offended although he clearly was not and Ryan laughed.

"So, who have you had lunch with?" continued Prentiss.

Ryan looked down at the table in front of him appearing to be thinking. "First there was Tommy. He's my neighbor and I wanted him to come with me so my dad thought it would be good to take him to his favorite place afterwards. McDonald's!" Ryan's face lit up.

"I guess you're young enough to like that stuff," mumbled Rossi.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "My dad likes it, too."

"And he's still young. You just wait, kid. When you're my age, it won't taste so good."

"Whatever," answered Ryan.

Prentiss just shook her head at Rossi. "Do you always go to McDonald's?"

"No. Sometimes we go to Burger King."

Rossi snorted. Prentiss glared at him when she noticed he was intending to respond. "Not another word from the peanut gallery or I'll make sure Jack gets his way after the next soccer game."

They played a short nonverbal game of "You wouldn't. Try me."

All of a sudden, they heard Hotch in their ear pieces. "Oh, good grief. I'm deciding where we go for lunch after the next game… which isn't for another several months! Ryan's good and relaxed and appears to be trusting. Get it moving, Dave."

Rossi's jaw dropped as he turned to look at the mirrored window. _"Like he didn't have help getting things off track,"_ thought Rossi.

Prentiss smiled warmly at Ryan. "So, who did you get to have lunch with at McDonald's and Burger King?"

"Let's see. After Tommy, there was Amy and then Toby." He sighed. "And Dad told me we could ask Sean to go with us for dessert tonight, but Dad wasn't on the bus tonight."

"Amy White?" asked Rossi. "And your friend Toby McCauley?"

Ryan nodded.

"What's Sean's last name?" asked Prentiss.

"Jacobs."

"Was he the one that was sitting on the sidelines instead of playing basketball?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Just a good guess," answered Rossi with a grin.

"There wasn't anyone else?" asked Prentiss. "Maybe Todd Adams?"

"No…" Ryan hesitated but didn't add anything.

**~oOo~**

Prentiss stayed with Ryan while Rossi joined Hotch and the detective in the observation room.

"Do we have an address for Sean Jacobs?" asked Rossi.

"Garcia just texted the address to all of our phones. Take J.J with you."

Rossi quickly left and Hotch started immediately thinking about how to solve his next problem.

"Detective Johnson, do you maybe have a cot and a blanket for the kid to sleep on? I saw a couch in the break room that one of us could sleep on."

"We do, but it's going to get colder in here."

Hotch thought it was already rather chilly and he questioned the man with raised eyebrows.

"Budget cuts. The only place that gets much heat is the jail cell, and I don't think that's where you and the boy want to sleep until morning or when his dad is cleared… if he gets cleared."

"I know about budget cuts. I guess I never thought about heat, but then again, I'm not spending all night in my office… even if that's what my team thinks."

Detective Johnson chuckled. "I know the feeling. I think every detective is doing the work of two or three these days. I remember when "budget cuts" was a headline on a monthly business report. But now it's too noticeable to have to find out about them in a report."

"I hear you," said Hotch as he thought about how cuts have affected his team over the past couple of years.

"Just last week, my wife and the PTA of my son's school petitioned the school board to back down on policies against wearing coats in school until they started heating the schools properly."

"You're kidding," said a still stoic Hotch.

"It sounds like I should be, doesn't it?" said the detective sarcastically. "Anyway, I think your best bet is to have the boy in your custody for the night and look into something long-term if necessary tomorrow."

**~oOo~**

When their evening was over, it was already midnight. Prentiss and Hotch had already taken Ryan to the hotel when Rossi and J.J. returned with news that Sean Jacobs was safe at home with his parents. Morgan and Reid had finished questioning Jaden Gibson and let him go when they didn't have enough evidence against him and they were now ready to question John Tyler who was brought into the station just minutes earlier.

"Go," said Morgan. "All of us don't need to be here losing sleep."

"Smart man," said Rossi. "You know where to find us if needed. Let's go, Jen." And he guided her back out of the station.

"Is it just me?" asked J.J. "Or is it just as cold inside as it is outside?"

"Hmm. I didn't notice. But if you're chilled, snuggle up," he said with a grin as he pulled her closer with his arm that was already wrapped around her. He opened the door to the SUV for her and she gave him an odd questioning look. "Go with it. It's the holiday spirit which means it has an expiration date." J.J. laughed. He ran around to the other side and quickly hopped in to get the engine started. Thankfully, it hadn't had time to cool off yet.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**p95000** – Good guess! Now which one of the two suspects could it be?

**HGRHfan35 **and **Rugbygirrl** - *u* Yeah, it would be good to be Emily right then. But you'll really want to be her in the next chappie!

**Fanatical Writer** – Rossi ribbing Hotch is a fave of mine, too. I just had to have Hotch get back at him a little in the interrogation room. (He's not nearly as good at it as Rossi is, though;) I appreciate you letting me know you liked the mention of the mentally ill population. It's an issue near and dear to my heart as well.

And to all of my readers who are still reading this, I regret all of the drama that I helped create in the CM fandom here on fanfiction when I surprisingly discovered that I was kicked out of a certain forum. Thank you for all the support, advice and encouragement that I received.


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the alerts I've been getting for this story. Happy New Year!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 12: Sweet Dreams**

_From Chapter 11:_

_When their evening was over, it was already midnight. Prentiss and Hotch had already taken Ryan to the hotel when Rossi and J.J. returned with news that Sean Jacobs was safe at home with his parents. Morgan and Reid had finished questioning Jaden Gibson and let him go when they didn't have enough evidence against him and they were now ready to question John Tyler who was brought into the station just minutes earlier. _

"_Go," said Morgan. "All of us don't need to be here losing sleep."_

"_Smart man," said Rossi. "You know where to find us if needed. Let's go, Jen." And he guided her back out of the station. _

"_Is it just me?" asked J.J. "Or is it just as cold inside as it is outside?"_

"_Hmm. I didn't notice. But if you're chilled, snuggle up," he said with a grin as he pulled her closer with his arm that was already wrapped around her. He opened the door to the SUV for her and she gave him an odd questioning look. "Go with it. It's the holiday spirit which means it has an expiration date." J.J. laughed. He ran around to the other side and quickly hopped in to get the engine started. Thankfully, it hadn't had time to cool off yet._

**~oOo~**

J.J. slipped into the room quietly when she noticed it was dark and figured Emily was already asleep. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was surprised to find the room empty. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Emily?"

But she wasn't there. Curious, she walked to Hotch and Rossi's room and knocked on their door. She wasn't surprised to be greeted by Emily. Behind her were Hotch, Rossi, and the teen from the youth group, Ryan, who was already asleep on one of the queen sized beds.

"We're trying to figure out new sleeping arrangements," Emily explained quietly. "Hotch and I thought it best if we protected ourselves by having both a man and a woman in the same room as Ryan."

"That makes sense," replied J.J. and she followed her into the room.

"J.J., please spare me from bunking with Morgan and Reid. It looks like you have a spare bed in your room tonight," said Rossi looking hopeful.

"Or you and Rossi can share this bed and Hotch could use the spare bed in our room," offered Emily.

"I think I like Rossi's idea better," answered J.J. "I don't think Will would appreciate that I slept in the same bed with another man."

"I have to agree," said Hotch trying to maintain his stoic appearance. He was secretly very happy with how things were turning out.

**~oOo~**

It was dark when Emily slipped into bed with Hotch. For a couple of minutes, she assumed he was already asleep considering he hadn't said anything, but it turned out that she was wrong. She was finding that Hotch was full of surprises lately. Well, she could be just as surprising.

Hotch had been lying in bed wide awake even though he should have been dead tired. While Emily was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Was she rubbing lotion into her skin? He would be more than happy to help her if she'd ask. He wondered what scent she used. He would start with her feet and work his way up her long creamy white legs. Before he could get any further in his fantasy, he felt her slip under the sheets on the opposite side of the bed. He really wasn't sure how he was going to get any sleep that night. Without realizing he was talking aloud, he asked her if she was wearing the same pajamas he'd seen last night.

"Your room is much warmer. I decided to go with my burgundy nightgown. It's sleeveless and hangs just above the knees," whispered Emily.

"Really?" he practically squeaked. It was so unHotch like. He may not be gullible with unsubs, but apparently he was with women.

"Emily?"

She laughed softly. "I'm wearing the same pajamas, Hotch." She faintly heard him sigh in relief.

"Oh, okay. That's good. Goodnight."

She could have said goodnight and end it at that, but she decided to tease him a little bit more. After all, he teased her enough that evening with his display of muscles while running and practically stripping in front of her before showering. The man deserved some torture in return.

"Oh, I hope it's a good night," she responded with a suggestive whisper, this time turning her head to look at him.

"What?" he gasped not daring to look her way.

"I hope it's a good night," she repeated, this time as if it was an every day discussion. She sat up slightly to look at the alarm clock. "It's already one o'clock. Hopefully, we can fall asleep quickly. Goodnight, Hotch."

Hotch wanted to know if she seriously thought he would fall asleep easily and quickly. Would she be able to do that?

"Relax Hotch. Turn your brain off."

"How did you…"

"How did I know you're brain was on overdrive? Anyone who's known you for a day would know that," she laughed. He laughed with her.

"Shh. Or we're going to wake up the boy."

"Fine, but if you must think, make it something good and not stressful. No working in your sleep. That's an order."

"I'm the boss, remember? And do you really think I'll be thinking about work tonight?"

"No, not really, that is why you're not the boss right now."

Hotch groaned.

"Sweet dreams," she sang and turned over on her side facing away from him.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," he mumbled.

**~oOo~**

_In his excitement, it had taken Jack much longer to settle down to sleep than usual. But it was nine thirty and he was drowsy and lying still._

_He walked into the family room to find Emily waiting on the couch gazing at the Christmas tree. It was obvious she was thinking about something that made her happy. Just the sight of her made him happy. She looked adorable wrapped up in the red and white Christmas blanket that Jessica had given to them last Christmas. Peeking from beneath it were a pair of reindeer slippers that made him grin wide enough to show his dimples._

"_How many stories did it take tonight?" she asked._

"_Only three stories, a drink of water and an extra trip to the bathroom." _

_She laughed. "Too much hot chocolate."_

"_Hmm. I wonder how that happened."_

"_It wasn't me," she said innocently._

"_Right," he laughed good-naturedly. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll sleep in after going to bed so late."_

"_Doubt it," she answered with a smile._

"_It's a nice thought, though."_

_She cuddled up next to him when he sat down. "Mmm, very nice. Maybe we could get in an early Christmas treat," she said looking up at him with sparkling eyes._

_His eyes darkened at the thought before he leaned down for a kiss. "How about we get started on putting the gifts under the tree?" He toyed with the top button of her low cut warm & fuzzy emerald nightgown. "I'd like to open one of my gifts early," he whispered seductively in her ear before pulling a lobe between his lips._

_Emily stood up lazily letting the blanket fall to the floor and reached for his hands to help pull him up off the couch. "Come on, Santa. We have work to do."_

_Several minutes later, they were placing the last of the gifts under the tree with the ones Jack already had there from what they guessed he made at school. Just before Hotch pulled the plug on the outlet to turn off the tree lights, Emily spotted a beautiful rectangular package wrapped in silver paper and cranberry ribbon. "Oh," she said in surprised excitement. "I wonder what this could be."_

"_Would you like to open it early?"_

"_I shouldn't. What would Jack think? We didn't let him open any of his gifts early."_

"_Oh, he doesn't even have to know about it. I hadn't really planned on having to explain it to him."_

_Emily raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Now I have to open it early!"_

_He picked it up and handed it to her. She pulled on the ribbon and released the bow and then delicately unwrapped the box. When she looked inside, she was stunned. Looking up into his eyes, she saw hope and love._

"_Do… Do you like it?" he asked uncertainly._

"_I wasn't expecting something like this, but I like it very much."_

_He let out a sigh and kissed her passionately. "I hope you use it as much as you're comfortable with."_

_She nodded and leaned in for another kiss before he let go to unplug the lights on the tree. Bringing her back into his arms, he led her down the hall to his bedroom and locked the door behind him._

**~oOo~**

Emily woke up slowly to the sweet feeling of a warm body spooning her from behind and an arm wrapped around her waist. The more aware she became, the more she remembered about the night before and how she got there. She carefully turned around in his arms. It elicited a soft moan which led to a kiss on her forehead and then one on her lips. She gasped. It was clear that he was dreaming. His hand started to rub her back and he kissed her more intimately. She knew she couldn't let this continue, but what was the best way to get out of this position without waking him and causing embarrassment?

"Good morning. Merry Christmas," he said in a husky sleep induced voice with his eyes still closed.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

A little bit of foreshadowing? I thought it would be a fun especially since it's already after Christmas. *u*

**EmBonesAddict** & **p95000** - It looks like J.J.'s bluntness and Rossi's "snuggle up" comment were popular! And I second guessed myself on those!

**p95000** – I laughed when I wrote Rossi's comment about stinking and needing a shower. Hubby thinks I'm strange to laugh at stories, especially my own. What can I say? Rossi makes me laugh!

**HGRHfan35** – Thanks for the compliment about the case clues and facts. Should I give away my writing secret to make it difficult to know who did it? Nah! And so, how did I do with Hotch and Emily? Do you want to be her in this chapter?


	13. Reassurance

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait. My motivation kind of dropped with continued illness. I'm trying hard to get this done as I have several unfinished Bones' stories that readers are waiting for also. I decided on more fluffiness before returning to the case to wrap it up. We need the team to get home so Hotch and Emily can have Christmas!

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 13: Reassurance**

_From Chapter 12:_

_Emily woke up slowly to the sweet feeling of a warm body spooning her from behind and an arm wrapped around her waist. The more aware she became, the more she remembered about the night before and how she got there. She carefully turned around in his arms. It elicited a soft moan which led to a kiss on her forehead and then one on her lips. She gasped. It was clear that he was dreaming. His hand started to rub her back and he kissed her more intimately. She knew she couldn't let this continue, but what was the best way to get out of this position without waking him and causing embarrassment? _

"_Good morning. Merry Christmas," he said in a husky sleep induced voice with his eyes still closed._

**~oOo~**

Emily really wanted to escape. After all, she had no way of knowing who it was that he was dreaming of. She hoped she had been reading him right. Although she was a profiler, she always sucked at reading men she wanted; the desire interfered with her knowledge and reasoning skills.

She gently picked up his arm and slid backwards setting his arm on the bed. Just as she was sitting up, Hotch opened his eyes and gasped. Emily turned her head in surprise regretting it right away. A feeling of awkwardness silenced her momentarily.

"Emily… Did I… Did I just do something… inappropriate?" he asked and then noticeably gulped.

"You… You were dreaming. Don't worry about it."

"But I am concerned about it. Whatever I said or did, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. You have my word."

Well, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. The seriousness of his expression wasn't what she wanted to see either. A couple of minutes ago, she was worried about embarrassment. Now she would have preferred it over being completely dismissed.

"It's okay, Hotch. I'm just going to hurry and get dressed before our friend over there wakes up." And she disappeared into the bathroom after getting her go bag.

Hotch was all of a sudden miserable. Lately when they were alone, she had started to call him by his first name. But she was clearly uncomfortable with whatever had happened. She called him "Hotch" and couldn't wait to get away from him. He meant what he said. It wouldn't happen again. They were on a case sharing a room with a minor. It could have potentially been very embarrassing and unprofessional. He never wanted her to think ill of him. God, he wished that he knew what exactly he did and said. But then again, maybe he didn't. He sighed and got up to get dressed before Emily came back out.

A few minutes later, Ryan started to stir when Morgan knocked on the door. "Hey, kid," Morgan addressed him. "How are you feeling? Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Um, yeah. I guess. What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, the first thing we're going to do is get breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," said Hotch.

The bathroom door opened and Emily put her two cents in. "Sounds good to me, too. After all that exercise last night, I'm starving. I usually have a light snack after running and going to bed."

Morgan couldn't hide his surprise. Because of the interrogating he and Reid did, they had returned to the hotel much later than the rest of them and they knew nothing about the change in sleeping arrangements. He looked back and forth between Emily and Hotch. "Did you two share a bed?"

Hotch blushed. One of Morgan's eyebrows raised in even more shock. Emily made herself busy gathering miscellaneous items and replacing them back into her bag. "You two had a chaperone."

When Hotch was too tongue tied to say anything, he turned back around to the kid. "They weren't doing anything, were they?" he joked. Amusement now decorated his face.

"You mean kissing and stuff?" asked Ryan. "I didn't see a thing," he said earnestly.

Morgan laughed and grinned. "Good to hear it."

"I didn't say anything about not hearing anything."

Hotch's head shot up. He thought Ryan was asleep. "What?"

All of a sudden, the boy laughed. "I was kidding!"

Morgan gave him a high five and a knuckled fist. "You're a cool kid!"

Hotch rolled his eyes and drew his lips into a thin line. "I think we need to get going. We have work to do. I want everyone in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

Morgan just laughed again.

**~oOo~**

Rossi and Reid were already in the lobby when Hotch arrived.

"What's first on the agenda?" asked Rossi.

"I'd like to just grab breakfast and eat at the station. I want to get the ball rolling quickly this morning."

Emily and J.J. stepped off the elevator followed by Morgan and Ryan. Hotch stiffened. A quick glance at the girls and Rossi noticed a smirk on J.J.'s face although Emily was doing a great job of hiding any emotion. Rossi raised his eyebrows at Hotch. "Anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

Reid looked confused. Morgan laughed at all of the men and their various reactions. "The chaperone," Morgan started as he palmed Ryan's shoulder liked he respected him. "claims that he didn't hear or see anything. So, I guess they're innocent."

"Innocent, my ass," mumbled Rossi.

Reid still looked confused. "What'd I miss?"

"Probably nothing, Einstein, other than the sleeping arrangements changed last night," he said then chuckled.

Hotch quickly changed the subject and herded them out the door. "Dave, you, Emily and J.J. can stop and grab something for us to eat and the rest of us will go straight to the station."

**~oOo~**

"Okay," said Rossi once they were in the SUV. "Catch me up to speed. J.J. knows something I don't."

"There's nothing to talk about," Emily said continuing to face forward in the seat next to him.

"You've been avoiding eye contact since I saw you." Rossi glanced back at J.J. in the back seat behind Emily hoping she would talk, but Emily huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"It's nothing. Hotch was sleeping. He clearly was unaware of what he did or said."

"And that was…"

J.J. giggled and Emily was resigned to telling him. After all, he _had_ confided in her what was happening with him and Caroline from the beginning of her reappearance into his life.

"He kissed me and then said, "_Good morning_ and _Merry Christmas_.""

"Ah," he said with a grin.

"Use your words, Rossi."

He chuckled at her returning the words he once said to her. "He's anticipating spending Christmas with you in a very pleasant way."

Emily snorted. "You don't know that. He could have very easily been dreaming of someone else."

He furrowed his brows. "And who could that possibly be?"

"That's what I said," said J.J. "He's completely over Haley. And he's not dating anyone that I know of. You would know better than anyone. Is he dating anyone?"

"Yeah."

Emily turned to him with disappointment clearly showing.

"What?" cried J.J. "Who?"

"Emily. Who else?"

Emily laughed in relief. She hoped her profiling friends thought she was amused, but she doubted it. "I can assure you that's not happening."

"Sure it is. You've been spending quite a bit of time together after work hours."

"I've been spending time with Hotch _and_ Jack. There has been no dating. He's just been concerned about me since I returned from Paris. I'm not his type."

"Not his type? What are you talking about?" said Rossi.

She shrugged. "The innocent type like Haley."

"Haley was no angel. Aaron suspected she was cheating on him before she left him."

"What?"gasped both women.

Rossi groaned at his mistake. "I shouldn't have said that. But I assure you, you are his type. You are strong and independent. He knows you can hold your own in the field and back up your team. He doesn't have to worry more than he would of anyone else on the team. You're driven and focused. You do what has to be done. Sound like anyone you know?" he asked rhetorically. "When you were going after Doyle, he was worried. But he kept his head in the game. He defended your actions."

"That's true," backed up J.J. "I was there helping the team. There was no judgment. He's been in your shoes, Em." She chose not to mention when that was. They all knew that she was referring to when Hotch attacked Foyet.

Rossi and J.J. respected her need to think about what they said and talked to each other about other things until they reached their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

I hope this chapter was good. I wrote it with medicine head. *u*

**HGRHfan35** – I think the "chaperone" would have seen or heard something if you were Emily! LOL!

**Rugbygirrl** &** p95000** – I suspect she will get her Merry Christmas ;) How much foreshadowing was done? What will be the same and what will be different? Hmmm.


	14. The Unsub

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This is a short chapter finishing up the case. However, it does end with some fluff. I think there will be 3 more chapters after this one and maybe an epilogue. Translation: It will be at least 3 more chapters, but it's more likely to be more. It always happens like that for me. I think of a new scene to add and it keeps growing longer even though the original outline never changes.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 14: The Unsub**

When Rossi, Emily and J.J. arrived with the bagels and doughnuts, the team gathered around the table with Ryan to talk to him. They hoped to get a little more information from him after what Morgan and Reid learned from their interrogations the night before. Morgan wanted the boy to be comfortable in an informal setting and enjoying breakfast together seemed to be the way to do it despite the number of people. He'd already spent an abnormal amount of time with the group already that they didn't think it would be a problem. Morgan and Reid sat at one end of the table with him.

Reid started the questioning while most of the others looked busy with their own conversations. "Ryan, do you remember a neighbor by the name of Thomas Bailey?"

"Mr. Bailey?" Ryan asked with surprise. "Yeah, I remember him. He used to eat dinner with us a lot. Dad said he was lonely."

"You said he _used_ to eat dinner with you a lot. Does he still come over sometimes?" Reid continued not letting on that they knew of his death.

"No."

"Why not?" Reid asked gently.

"Dad said that he had to move. He finally got a job. It was far away so he couldn't come over anymore."

"Does he ever call?" asked Morgan.

"Hmm. No. I don't know."

"When he stopped coming over, is that when you started going to church and inviting kids to have lunch with you?"

"Yeah," said Ryan.

"Your dad seems like he must be a generous guy taking care of other people even though he's busy," said Reid trying to take a different approach of questioning.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did he ever talk to you about kids from church? Maybe he was worried about them?" Reid continued.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Accept…"

"Accept when…" encouraged Reid.

"Accept when we are on the bus with just our bus driver, Jaden."

"Do all the kids call the bus driver by just his first name instead of Mr. Gibson?" asked Morgan. Past experience had him concerned about the personal relationships the bus driver may have been forming with the teens.

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, Jaden is always cool like that."

"It must make you feel special and maybe a little more respected by an adult being that cool," said Reid.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders again. "I guess so. He doesn't judge us and likes to hear about what we do and like. He's just cool. Everyone likes him."

"What about the kids who don't ride the bus?" asked Morgan.

Ryan thought about it for a few moments. "I guess they do. He once invited us to a basketball game at Troy High School to watch Toby play. He got permission from Pastor Mike to use the bus."

That perked up some ears from around the table.

"Wow," said Reid. "Did you get to go?"

"No." Ryan sounded and looked annoyed. "Dad said I wasn't old enough to be hanging out at high school games."

Morgan chuckled. "That sounds like a dad with rules."

Hotch slipped out of the room to talk to the detective and tell him he wanted Jaden Gibson brought back for more questioning. The rest of the team joined in on their talk with Ryan on lighter topics about school.

**~oOo~**

By that evening, the team was on the jet and heading back to Quantico.

"So how do you think the youth group will handle the news that their bus driver was the angel of death?" asked J.J.

"I talked with the pastors before we left," answered Hotch. "It was difficult for them to hear and understand. But they'll figure it out. They're already meeting and discussing ways to present it to the kids before they tell the rest of the congregation."

"Won't they see it in the news first?" asked Prentiss.

J.J. still dealt with the press on occasion and felt drawn to do it again with the sensitive nature of the case. "I was able to get the local news stations and papers to wait until after Sunday services to air and print the story."

"_All_ of them agreed to that? Wow. I guess I'm surprised. Must be the holiday spirit," said Prentiss.

"I imagine the church will suffer for awhile in the wake of the news. All men are fallible, but church's seem to suffer after something like that happens to one of their members. But it will probably be a relief to the parents of the children who died. They won't have to suffer from the stigmatization suicide brings," offered Rossi.

"I feel for the Adams family. They've spent a lot of years at Grace Community Church. Part of them wants to go to a different church because of the bad memories. Part of them struggles to go at all because their faith has been shaken. And still they know they need to keep things as routine and stable as possible for their whole family to heal," explained J.J. as she remembered what her parents had gone through when her sister ended her own life. Prentiss leaned over and gave her a quick hug.

"So, what will happen to Ryan, his baby sister and their dad?" asked Morgan.

Prentiss and Rossi helped with that before they left Detroit Metro. "Rossi and I paid a visit to Child Protective Services this afternoon because Ryan confessed that his father leaves them alone at night."

"A social worker will be assigned to investigate," added Rossi.

"When I talked to the pastors today, they said that they would be visiting a family in the congregation who are licensed foster parents in hopes that they'll be able to help. They were planning to visit them this evening," said Hotch.

Prentiss shook her head in sorrow. "That church has a lot to handle right now. And it's Christmas."

"Actually, I can't think of a better time," interjected Rossi. "People are very generous and forgiving this time of year."

"That's true," said Prentiss feeling a little less stressed.

An hour later, they were leaving the jet and looking forward to sleeping in their own beds.

"I don't want to hear of anybody coming back to the BAU until Monday," Hotch informed them as they stepped off of the elevator.

"Does that apply to you, too?" asked Morgan. He planned to stay and help Hotch with the final paper work for the case like he had been doing for a couple of years now. He sincerely hoped their leader would stay away and spend as much time with Jack as possible. He needed the break as much as the rest of them if not more so.

"Of course," answered Hotch not looking at all convincing as far as Morgan was concerned.

"Is it another tempered suggestion?" asked Rossi.

"No. It's an order. However," Hotch's stoic expression changed to one of amusement. "It is a tempered suggestion that everyone meet at my place Saturday afternoon to get a tree and decorate it. I'll provide the food."

"Seriously?" asked Morgan. "I was hoping you were joking, man."

"Oh, sugar, I know you're not really seriously annoyed like you'd like us to believe. It's an extra chance to spend time with your baby girl goddess before you leave for Chicago," purred Garcia who had just met the team in the bull pen.

"Don't you know it, Sweetness," he grinned and tweaked her nose.

Prentiss groaned and rolled her eyes. Hotch's lips formed the slightest smile when he noticed her reaction. Sometimes, they were just too sappy with each other for her liking. She wished that the two would finally get together and sedate all the sexual tension between them. Then maybe they could spare the rest of them from their constant flirting and foreplay. Although, she wasn't sure what that would do to Reid. He soaked up all the attention that he could get from his best friend and that was sure to diminish once Morgan and Garcia gave in to their desires. She wondered if she should play matchmaker for Reid and set him up with a few blind dates. She could make that her New Year's Resolution.

Hotch walked over leaned close to speak softly. "What's got you so happy and amused all of a sudden?"

"Oh nothing," she replied. "I'm just thinking about New Year's resolutions."

"Really?" asked Hotch rhetorically. "Care to share."

"Not a chance!" she followed with a laugh.

That was the second time in one day she had him wondering what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. And he was determined to find out. All he needed was a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**In the next chapter, it's time to start getting ready for Christmas!**

**p95000** – Hotch and Emily will get a chance to talk about what happened when they shared a bed. ;) I'm glad you liked Rossi and J.J. helping out Emily. I've been watching the 2nd half of season six again and decided she needed to know those things and I didn't think they were things Hotch would share although he will confess to other feelings and ease any doubts she may still have in future chapters. I loved it when in "Lauren" he threatened Clyde if anything happened to her.

**O** – Great timing for your review of simply "more!" *u* I actually had the chapter finished shortly before you posted it.

**Daisyangel **– I have to agree… Jack is adorable! Thank you so much for leaving a review and letting me know that you are enjoying this story.


	15. Christmas Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea if Jessica is married. In this story she is and I gave him a name. This chapter is all about Hotch, Emily and Jack with just a mention of Jack's aunt and uncle. This is one of those chapters that I hadn't planned on. Hope you enjoy it! The tree will come in the next chapter**. (Major fluff alert!)**

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 15: Christmas Secrets**

_Saturday, December 17_

When Saturday came, it felt to Hotch like it had been a week since he'd seen Emily and it had only been just over a day. Friday was spent getting Christmas decorations out of storage and cleaning up the apartment with Jack's "help."

Emily offered to spend time with Jack Saturday morning because she and Jack had "special plans" and Hotch was planning to take advantage of the time to go to the grocery store. As much as he'd have liked to be included in those plans, whatever they were, he was thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with his six year old son asking for a hundred extra items.

Still barely awake, Hotch heard Jack in the bathroom. He knew what was coming next. He heard Jack's hurried feet pattering down the hall. Just as he made it to Hotch's door, Hotch asked, "Did you wash your hands?"

Jack gave a long-suffering sigh and turned around to go wash his hands. Hotch rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Use soap and put the towel back on the holder," he called out to his son.

"I know, Dad!" he called back.

Silently, he counted the time it would take for him to return. Only 22 seconds. He really needed to work with him on proper hand washing. Jack flung himself on Hotch's bed. He grunted as Jack roughly sat on his stomach.

"Take it easy, Jack."

"Dad, get up! Emily is coming!"

He laughed. Apparently, his son was also excited to see her.

"She won't be here for another couple of hours so we have time for breakfast and even a little bit of Saturday cartoons if you'd like."

"Yeah!" He stood up and jumped on the floor. "I'm getting dressed!"

Hotch chuckled again and let the jumping go. Oh, how he wished to have that kind of energy again.

Two hours later, they heard the knock on the door.

"Hurry up, Dad! I can't see through the peep hole." He was now jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Bud." But he was just as happy and couldn't help the silly grin that showed his dimples.

As soon as Emily was in the door and greeting them, Jack peeked in her bag. "Do you have all the parts?"

"I hope so. Let's do this at the kitchen table."

Hotch arched a brow. "What's in the bag?"

"It's a secret. Secrets are allowed at Christmas time."

Emily looked happy to be helping Jack with something and it made his heart rate speed up.

"Yeah, Dad," said Jack who looked at him seriously with hands in his pockets just like his dad. "Secrets are allowed at Christmas time," he agreed while nodding.

He chuckled. "Okay, how much time do you need?"

"Honestly," said Emily. "I'm not sure. Maybe two hours?"

"How about I call around that time and see if it's safe to come home. I have some secrets of my own." He put his coat on, but he couldn't find his keys. He always put his keys in the same spot and was momentarily puzzled.

"Your keys are on the table, Dad."

"Why are my keys on the table?"

Emily laughed. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a person who loses his keys."

"I'm not. I don't."

Emily set her bag on the table and then handed the keys to Hotch.

Jack squealed and was jumping up and down again. "You have to kiss!

"What?" said Hotch and Emily in unison.

He pointed to the light above the table. "Missy toes!"

"Mistletoe?" asked Emily.

"Yes, Mistletoe," he repeated.

"How do you even know what that is? When did you do that? Did you stand on the table?" asked Hotch quickly which resulted in a confused expression from his son.

"Huh?"

"Did you stand on the table like you're not supposed to?"

Jack nodded his head sheepishly.

"When?"

"When you were in the bathroom a real….ly long time, dad," he answered with exaggeration.

Emily tried to hide a grin.

Hotch groaned in slight embarrassment as he pinched the bridge of his nose between the eyes. "Why?"

"It's a secret," he said proudly.

Hotch shook his head lightly while closing his eyes. After a long-suffering sigh, he asked what he really wanted to know although he had a guess. "How do you know about this tradition?"

Jack scrunched up his face. "What's a trition?"

"A _tradition_ is something people like to do during a special time like mistletoe every Christmas."

"Oh. Aunt Jessica and Uncle Bob must like that _tradition_ a lot!"

Emily giggled. "So I get to kiss your dad, huh?"

Jack smiled and nodded his head so hard Hotch wondered if it would fall off or at least give him a headache.

Hotch was blushing slightly as he turned to look at her. He looked back at his sneaky son. "You sure?"

"Yes!" he squealed.

Hotch stepped up to Emily and gave her a peck on the cheek. He was not keen on having his first kiss with Emily in front of his son. "There." When he looked back at Jack, he was standing with fists on his hips and a pout. "What's wrong?"

"That's not a Mistletoe kiss," he informed them.

Hotch looked back at Emily who was surprisingly smiling. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you heard my little G-man." That time he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He walked to the door and turned around. He pointed to the mistletoe. "That comes down before the party."

The pout was back. Emily looked at him with a matching pout.

"I don't trust some people on our team who would like to take advantage of that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Go. We have work to do."

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**EmBonesAddict** - Sorry I waited on the Christmas Tree Party. Hope you liked this fluffy one *u*

**0** – Not quite as quickly as the last update. I hope the major fluff makes up for it!

**Daisyangel **– I hadn't planned on this chapter. Thanks for the idea!

**HGRHfan35** – (Christams time is here...well...there!) That made me laugh. I'm glad you liked the end of the case. Did you guess who was the unsub? Thanks for correcting my error. I fixed it!

**p95000 **– I didn't get to the tree, yet. Hope the detour with Jack was good! They definitely had to solve the case before Christmas! Did you guess who the unsub was?


	16. Preparations & New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** They have a tree! Let the party begin.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 16: Preparations & New Beginnings**

Hotch knocked on his door before slowly opening it and peeking inside. "Is it really okay to come in?" he announced his presence.

Jack shrieked. "Just one more piece of tape!"

Hotch chuckled walking in and finding Jack hurriedly running to his room with a bright patterned red wrapped gift in his arms.

"Thanks for helping him, Emily. He certainly is excited about something."

"You have no idea!" She smiled brightly.

"Is this what you two were talking about on the phone the other night?"

"You got it. That and everything that happened at school that day."

Hotch smiled. "So you got to hear about Jimmy scaring Lisa with the frog, too?"

"Yeah, poor Lisa shouldn't have had to deal with that until spring. I don't think we're going to have a white Christmas. What do you think?"

"What I think is that I'm very happy for mild weather while we get a Christmas tree. Last year, Jack must have looked at twenty of them before I could coax him into choosing one."

She laughed at both of the Hotch men; the littlest one was running back into the dining room. "How many trees are you going to look at this year?" asked Emily.

"Fifty!" shouted Jack which elicited a groan from Hotch.

Just then there was a knock on the door. He had called Morgan and Rossi on his way home. Reid had wheedled his way out but promised to come later to decorate.

"Jack, grab your coat."

But instead of doing what his dad said, he ran to Rossi who had his arms stretched out to grab him into a hug.

"Hey, little G-man. You ready to get your tree?"

"Yes! We're going to look at fifty!"

"What?" Rossi and Morgan looked to Hotch for an explanation.

Jack turned around to get his coat on. "Do you think he even knows what "fifty" looks like?" And then the guys chuckled.

"It's not like I have a ton of experience with children… much to my mother's disappointment," smirked Morgan.

"You guys better be going. Everyone else will be here soon," said Emily.

Rossi looked back at Hotch with a grin. Hotch mouthed, "Not now, Dave."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Morgan. "I thought that's why you were here early."

"Emily and me…"

"Emily and I," Hotch corrected Jack.

"Emily and I had a secret and Dad went shopping. And guess what?" he asked with a big smile and eyes that showed his excitement. Without waiting for a response, he added, "Daddy and Emily kissed under the mistletoe!"

"Really? Now _that's _interesting," said Rossi while Morgan's eyebrows shot up.

"Yup!" Jack said vigorously nodding his little head.

"Okay, it's time to go," announced Hotch and ushered them out the door.

Hotch looked back momentarily before closing the door behind them. "We'll see you in a little while, Em."

"Em?" asked Morgan.

"You sure you don't want to give her a kiss good-bye?" asked Rossi.

"Shut up," Hotch hissed at the men, but it didn't go unnoticed by little ears.

"Daddy," Jack whined. "You said a bad word."

Hotch cleared his throat. "You're right, Buddy. I shouldn't have said that." He looked at his friends and mumbled, "Thanks a lot guys."

But neither man could hide their grins. They weren't sorry at all for the amusing scene they prompted.

Hotch gave them the evil eye fit for an interrogation room.

**~oOo~**

Twenty minutes into looking at trees Hotch was frustrated. "Will you three stop fooling around?"

Morgan called out, "Yes, Dad!"

Jack looked confused. "He's not your dad," he said with his arms folded across his chest and looking like his dad.

Morgan laughed. "You're right. I was kidding."

"Oh," he said now laughing.

"But you're no doubt his son. You'll make a great agent one day and scare the bad guys."

Hotch rolled his eyes.

**~oOo~**

They finally arrived back at Hotch's to find everyone was already there.

"What took you so long?" asked Garcia.

"I had three kids with me," deadpanned Hotch.

"Ashley, I didn't know you were coming," said Rossi as he walked to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

Reid's slight narrowing of the eyes at the display of affection didn't go unnoticed by Morgan. "Hey, Pretty Boy," said Morgan. He put his arm around him and settled a hand on his shoulder. "Did she come with you?"

"What? No!" exclaimed Reid.

Morgan laughed. "You've been working you're game," he teased.

"Shut up!"

"Careful. Jack says that's a bad word."

"Oh, right."

Garcia sauntered up to them. Morgan took a look at her festive sweater and grinned. He wouldn't expect anything less. "Baby girl, you'll outshine the tree you look so decked out in the Christmas spirit."

"It's difficult for historians to accurately say when the holiday sweater tradition began. They do know that it existed in the 1950s in the states with the increase of commercialization of the Christmas. There are now ugly sweater parties. The first one was reported in the early 2000s in Vancouver by Chris Boyd and Jordan Birch and is now an annual event…"

"Reid," Morgan interrupted him. "Let's enjoy the commercialism of Christmas today."

"Of course," he said sheepishly.

"Besides, my Goddess looks good in anything." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "You'll outshine the Christmas tree."

"You know it. I wouldn't want you to lose me amongst all of the decorations. We have our own party to get to tonight." Morgan's eye sparkled as he grinned.

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Stay away from the mistletoe, you two."

Hotch looked surprised. "I thought I said to take it down."

"Why would you want to do _that_?" asked Rossi. "According to Jack, you've already enjoyed its benefits."

Garcia squealed in delight. "Mon amie, we need to talk. I need details and the location of the mistletoe." She was successfully pulling her by the wrist into another room.

"You're not going to follow them?" asked Rossi of J.J.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll find out soon enough." She was thinking about how she wouldn't need any mistletoe this year. She was excited for her friend and she felt guilty for not being as excited as Garcia when Rossi interrupted her thoughts with concern written all over his face.

"J.J., where's Will and Henry?"

J.J.'s eyes filled with tears much to her displeasure.

"Henry is with Will in New Orleans," she stated simply. She was afraid if she said anything more she would lose control of the tears and she certainly didn't want to ruin anyone's fun.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it, especially now. But let's get away from the crowd so you can catch your breath and calm down."

Rossi looked so sincere that it was impossible to resist and she readily let him guide her to the bathroom where he found tissue for her. She sat down on the edge of the tub and leaned over so that her elbows rested on her thighs. She let a few tears escape and caught them with the tissue before they rolled down her cheeks and caused a mess. Then he handed her a cool wet washcloth. "Here, put this on your eyes and the redness and puffiness will go away." J.J. looked at him strangely. "What? I have three ex-wives."

She shook her head instead of accepting the washcloth. "It will remove my make-up."

"You don't need make-up. You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about arguing with me."

She let out a big sigh. "I have some make-up in my purse," she admitted.

"Where is it and what does it look like?"

"_You, _an alpha male, are going to go get my purse?" she asked in surprise.

"Three ex-wives, Jen."

**~oOo~**

Hotch was grabbing drinks from the fridge when Rossi came in to get J.J.'s purse from the coat closet. Hotch watched him with interest but said nothing. He hoped he didn't have anything to worry about. Emily had already told him about Will and J.J.'s separation.

He went from one land mine to another when he walked back into the family room and overheard what Morgan and Garcia were talking about. And Kevin was mysteriously absent from the get-together. He really hoped the New Year didn't bring more trouble. They just got the team back together. He certainly didn't want them pulled apart again. He thought for probably the hundredth time if he was hoping for the right person to become part of his life… part of his family. He looked around for Emily but didn't see her even though Garcia was back.

He handed everyone their drinks and a juice box for Jack. "Careful, Buddy. Sit down to drink this."

"Reid, would you help me with these lights?" asked Ashley.

Morgan laughed. "You sure you're asking the right person?"

Reid glared at him. "I know how to put up lights, Morgan. But first we need to check to see if they work."

"God, I hope so," mumbled Hotch. "I'm sure Reid would complicate things if they're not."

"We need festive music," said Garcia.

"Sorry," said Hotch. "I don't happen to have any of that. Unless you want the children's CD which is in the car."

"Baby Girl, trust me when I say, we can live without it. We listened to the whole thing while we were out getting the tree."

"Don't worry my burning love hunk. I brought enough to last us until we start karaoke."

"How are we supposed to do that here?" asked Morgan with confusion.

"We set it up on the Wii."

Hotch smiled in relief. "I don't have a Wii, Garcia."

"That's no problem Boss man. I brought mine with me."

All the men in the room groaned.

"What's Kare-kee?" asked Jack.

Rossi and J.J. returned. "It's when people take turns singing Christmas songs and looking foolish," said Rossi.

J.J. swatted him on the arm. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Oh, I think it is," Rossi said firmly. He wasn't singing if he could help it. The pretty blond next to him might be a challenge though. So, he quickly redirected the conversation. No sense giving her extra time. "Let's get the decorating started."

"Reid's checking the lights," said Morgan.

"Who thought _that_ was a good idea?" asked Rossi.

Everyone laughed at Reid's pout except for Hotch. He was still waiting for Emily to come back. As if wishing could make it happen, she walked in and instantly smiled at all the laughter.

"Reid, be careful not to get yourself wrapped up in those lights instead of the tree," said Emily.

"Okay, okay. I surrender. Ashley, you need a new partner," said Reid in defeat.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**ShinningStarlightt **– I'm so happy you found my story! The Christmas surprises will be revealed on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.

**EmBonesAddict, HGRHfan35** & **p95000** – Jack is so adorable! He'll be around quite a bit for the rest of the story. And the Christmas surprises will be revealed on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.

**Rugbygirrl **&** HGRHfan35 **– Missy toes was quite a hit! I'm glad I decided to keep it in the story during my editing. Jack is so adorable!

**O **– When I'm adding extra scenes that I hadn't planned on, the chapter usually is a little shorter. Hope this one made up for it!

**HGRHfan35 **&** p95000** – You guessed it! Hmm… I wonder if I fooled anybody?


	17. A Little Tipsy

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** I've actually had this much done for a couple of days now. I meant for this chapter to be longer, but writer's block and real life got in the way. So in order to get something to you, I just decided to break it up into two chapters.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 17: A Little Tipsy**

_From Chapter 16:_

"_Reid's checking the lights," said Morgan._

"_Who thought _that_ was a good idea?" asked Rossi._

_Everyone laughed at Reid's pout except for Hotch. He was still waiting for Emily to come back. As if wishing could make it happen, she walked in and instantly smiled at all the laughter._

"_Reid, be careful not to get yourself wrapped up in those lights instead of the tree," said Emily._

"_Okay, okay. I surrender. Ashley, you need a new partner," said Reid in defeat._

**~oOo~**

"Where'd you go earlier?" he whispered standing next to her while looking around the room at everyone enjoying themselves and trying not to let her figure out just why he was asking.

"I…" She pointed to the hall. "I was just…" She waited for Hotch to look at her. "Did you miss me, Agent Hotchner?"

"You weren't gone that long. It's just everyone else was already back… Okay, maybe I did a little," he said sporting just the slightest hint of a smile. His beer must have loosened his tongue as it relaxed him. He would need to monitor his drinking before he said dangerous things he would regret later. "I'm most interested in what you and Garcia talked about."

"We talked about you," she said easily.

He smirked. "I gathered that much. So will you tell me later?"

"You don't want to know now?" she teased.

Hotch observed the room, again. Rossi had Jack on his shoulders with Morgan helping him place the angel on top of the tree. He was grateful that Garcia thought to bring her camera. J.J. and Ashley were hanging Christmas bulbs on the tree while gushing over the ones Jack had made in school. He turned back to Emily's teasing grin. "It's tempting, but I think our family would notice. Don't you?"

"They look pretty busy to me." She had a twinkle in her eyes that spelled trouble.

Hotch looked surprised. He wasn't the only one letting his guard down. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just some egg nog."

"Garcia spiked it, Emily." He grinned at her.

"Of course she did. She spikes it every year."

"That's good to know. Be careful how much you drink, though. We still have karaoke."

She groaned.

"My sentiments exactly. I'll be watching you. If you get too tipsy, I'm not letting you go home."

"Is that a promise?"

Hotch's eyes widened uncharacteristically. "I think you've been hanging around Garcia too much." His office demeanor made her laugh.

Jack ran over. "Daddy, Daddy! Uncle Reid is going to help me put lights in my bedroom window!"

Their team members who were still decorating the room laughed. "I'm going to redeem myself; you'll see. And I figure Jack will be a lot nicer to me than all of you." He pouted mockingly.

"Come on, Uncle Reid," He pulled on his arm. "The pizza is coming soon."

"I need to go look at Jack's reaction. I set up a surprise for Jack while you were gone," said Emily.

Hotch followed her down the hall. Before they got there, they heard Jack squeal loudly. "This is cool, Dad!" Jack was hugging the neck of a life-size stuffed reindeer.

"I can't take credit for that, Buddy. That honor goes to Emily."

Jack ran into Emily's arms and squeezed her tightly. She lifted him off the floor and kissed his forehead. Before she set Jack down, Hotch leaned in to give both Jack and Emily a kiss on the forehead.

"Uh," interrupted an uncomfortable Reid. "I can leave if you'd like me to."

Stoic expression in place, Hotch told Reid he was fine and was needed in kitchen. It wasn't really a lie. After all, he still needed to order the pizza.

Emily looked at Jack and at the same time they rolled their eyes and laughed. Reid went from uncomfortable and flustered to confused.

"Uh, anyone want to help me put up some lights?"

**~oOo~**

Jack ran back into the family room and jumped on the couch.

"Jack, take it easy. No jumping on the couch." To Rossi in a quieter voice, Hotch said, "For the hundredth time." Rossi chuckled.

Morgan was helping his baby girl set up the Wii for Karaoke only for the sake of flirting with her. "If I have to do this, there better be a sexy duet we can sing together."

"Oh, my vision, I've already chosen a few for you and me."

"That's my girl," he grinned.

"Daddy! Emily doesn't have a stocking."

"Not to worry, Bud. I got her one, today."

"Was that your secret?"

"Well, no."

The team, minus Prentiss and J.J. who were setting up dinner in the kitchen, looked on with great interest. They were all thinking pretty much the same thing. Emily would be spending Christmas Day with Hotch and Jack.

"Pizza's ready!" announced Prentiss as she walked in from the kitchen. Everyone looked at her with grins and smirks.

"What? What did I do?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!<strong>

**They keep me motivated!**

**p95000** – I liked those parts, too. Especially the ending with Reid. Thanks for telling me which parts were memorable to you.

**HGRHfan35** – Too funny! I know this update was way too long in coming, but wait another 350 days? LOL! Nice joke! Emily was probably just making a pit stop in the bathroom or fiddling in the kitchen with something. Hotch was just being impatient to see her again. ;) And Emily was certainly surprised he mentioned such a short absence from the room. I had him not looking at her while asking for fear of her figuring out he missed her, which she did anyway, of course.

**Rugbygirrl **– I had to have Jack spill the beans to someone and who better than the guys who are most likely to give him a hard time about it. And six year olds have no censor with their sharing! LOL!


	18. Karaoke & Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. Reid's knowledge of the song he is singing is found on an internet site called christmas-songs dot net.

**Author's Notes:** I've been away from this story for 6 months. But it's Christmas in July and I'm determined to get this story done this month. I know nothing about the Wii ® karaoke or if it even exists.

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 18: Karaoke & Mistletoe**

_From Chapter 17:_

_The team, minus Prentiss and J.J. who were setting up dinner in the kitchen, looked on with great interest. They were all thinking pretty much the same thing. Emily would be spending Christmas Day with Hotch and Jack._

"_Pizza's ready!" announced Prentiss as she walked in from the kitchen. Everyone looked at her with grins and smirks._

"_What? What did I do?" she asked._

**~oOo~**

"Jack, slow down," Hotch said to his overly excited son for a second time. "We're not having a contest to see who eats their pizza the fastest."

"I'm trying, Dad," he said after he swallowed a big bite. "Did you know that Aunt Penelope brought Santa hats that we can wear when we sing?"

"Baby Girl, there is no way I'm wearing one of those hats," Morgan stated resolutely.

"Oh, my sugar plum, I can think of ways to convince you to wear one," she teased.

JJ and Reid snickered. "What am I missing?" Morgan asked with suspicion.

"Uncle Derek, you can't ask that. It's Christmas."

Jack hastily wiped his face and fingers with his napkin. "I'm done," he announced. "Can I go get something? I need it to sing with Aunt Emily."

"Oh God," she mumbled after Jack ran out of the dining room. "Do I really have to sing?"

"You wouldn't want to break the poor kid's heart," Rossi smirked.

Jack ran back into the dining room. "Aunt Emily, I need some help."

"Please," said Hotch.

"Please," Jack echoed.

A couple of minutes later, Emily and Jack were back with the life-sized stuffed reindeer.

"It's time to sing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" shouted Jack with glee. "Can we wear the Santa hats now, Aunt Penelope?"

"Let's go get ready!" Garcia was just as excited as Jack was. "Come on, my furry friends. They need an audience!"

Garcia was done setting everything up when the last person entered the family room. "Let me get my phone and then you can start."

"How do we know these videos aren't going to end up on Youtube?" asked Morgan.

"You don't!"

"Before I sing," pledged Rossi. "I'm getting a contract saying it won't be found on that Youtube place."

"You may want to include the bureau's email system," JJ said with a grin.

"I'm doing no such thing," said Garcia. "Don't forget I'm a computer genius. There are so many delicious things I can do if you don't sing."

"Blackmail," grumbled Rossi.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Hotch, don't you want a video of Jack and Emily singing?"

"Yes, actually, I would."

Garcia smiled in victory.

"Come on!" cried Jack. "We're ready!"

Laughter filled the air. A few moments later, the music and voices of Jack and Emily replaced it.

Hotch couldn't remember the last Christmas he'd been that happy. He guessed it was probably Jack's first Christmas before he and Haley started arguing over his lack of time at home with their son. For the past two years, Christmas traditions were something he had to force himself to do for Jack's sake. What a difference a year makes… and one beautiful lady with a heart of an angel making it warm and fun for three broken people. He wondered if her interest was to simply make all of them happy for the holidays or was there more behind her actions. He planned on finding out and the sooner the better.

He didn't even realize the song had ended when he felt a little hand around his.

"Dad, it's your turn to sing with Aunt Emily," Jack insisted.

"I can't sing," claimed Hotch.

Jack scrunched his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, you can, Daddy. You sing the clean up song."

"That's different," he replied.

"What's the clean-up song?" asked Reid at the same time as Hotch spoke.

Emily came over and grabbed his free hand. "If I have to humiliate myself, so do you."

Hotch sighed. "What are we singing?"

"I know the perfect song for you two!" chirped Garcia.

"This could be bad," Emily said to no one in particular.

_A Holly Jolly Christmas_ appeared on the screen.

"Are you ready?" asked Garcia with her thumb hovering over the play button.

"What if I say no?" asked Hotch.

Garcia pressed play, grinned at the audience and winked.

_** (Stanza edited out due to site rules.)**_

"Why are you whispering about?" asked Hotch.

"Don't stop! Sing!" cried JJ.

_** (Stanzas edited out due to site rules.)**  
><em>__

When they got to the part of the song that mentioned mistletoe, their audience started wildly pointing upwards. Interrupting their singing, Hotch and Emily looked up already suspecting what they would find. Hotch blushed and Emily laughed.

"Did you and Jack do this?" asked Hotch with raised brows.

Emily shook her head. "I didn't know anything about this one."

"I'm sorry about this. First I kiss you in front of Jack and now I'm going to kiss you in front of the team."

"Actually, you're about to kiss me for the third time." _Why did I just say that? It's gotta be the eggnog._

Hotch was momentarily stunned quiet. His mouth hung open like he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he finally asked.

Their family was watching them with smiles. They couldn't hear what they were saying over the music, but with the way they were looking at each other, they hoped it was a good sign.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Emily rushed. "Just forget it."

Hotch put his arms around her waist with one microphone still in hand and pulled her closer to him. He loved the softness of her hair and the way she smelled when he leaned in close to her ear. "What if I don't want to forget about it?"

_He's had too much eggnog, too_, thought Emily.

"It took them forever to kiss last time, too," said Jack shaking his head and looking annoyed. Standing closest to him, Rossi chuckled and JJ giggled.

Hotch's lips found their way to Emily's. He kissed her once, twice and then he was lost. Forgetting where he was, he deepened the kiss. It wasn't until they heard cheering that they pulled apart. They stood frozen for a few moments watching each other. When the song finally ended, Hotch cleared his throat lightly and shook himself out of his trance.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"Let's go, Baby Girl. What's another song with mistletoe in it?"

"Are we going to need the fire department to put out the fire?" asked Garcia in her usual teasing manner.

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you think they'll actually kiss?" Ashley asked Reid.

"They've been flirting like that for years and nothing ever comes of it. But I don't know. Maybe," said Reid.

"I wonder where Kevin is," said Ashley.

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "I'm usually the last to know about those kinds of things."

Not at all surprised, Ashley smiled and shook her head at him.

After a few whispered words, Garcia hit the play button and the tune for _All I want for Christmas is You_ began.

Morgan sang first stanza as if he was singing just for her.

_** (Edited out due to site rules.)**_

And then Garcia sang just for him.

_** (Edited out due to site rules.)**_

Then they both sang with eyes just for each other. The teasing, flirtatious looks slowly started to fade into something more reverent and caring.

_**(Edited out due to site rules.)**_

When Morgan sang the word 'mistletoe,' he whipped off his hat and brought it to shield their faces from their audience. And then he kissed his baby girl with a whole lot of pent up passion.

"Aw! That's not fair!" called Emily.

A little breathless and flushed, they finished the song.

_**(Edited out due to site rules.)**_

"Uncle Dave, you're next!"

"How are you going to say no to that adorable face?" asked JJ smirking.

"Funny. You're coming with me." He didn't give her a chance to disagree. He turned around to face Jack. "What should we sing?"

"Um… Jingle Bells!"

"Do you think they have Jingle Bells on this contraption?"

"It's a Wii ®, Dave."

"Why not _Jingle Bell Rock_? It's close enough."

_** (Edited out due to site rules.)**_

"That's not _Jingle Bells_," complained Jack with his arms crossed over his chest and sporting a pout with his lips. Garcia handed him a hat that had jingle bells on it to appease him.

_** (Edited out due to site rules.)**_

"Everybody sing!" shouted Rossi. And surprisingly, everyone did. Even Jack tried to join in and no one cared that the only words he knew were, _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock._

_** (Edited out due to site rules.)**_

JJ boldly asked him after looking up, "So, are you going to kiss me?"

He bent over briefly and kissed her gently on the lips, but it was enough to make each of them feel a tingling sensation.

"Well, Reid," began Emily. "That just leaves you and Ashley."

"I don't know… I've already been teased enough, today."

"It'll be fun. Come on; let's sing something easy like Frosty the Snowman."

In his state of sudden anxiety, he started rambling on about the song.

"_The song was written by the duo of Jack Nelson and Steve Rollins in 1950. They wrote it hoping to capitalize on the famous Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer song that had been such a big hit in 1949. There are many rumors as to what their inspiration was for the song. However, the biggest one seems to be that a snowstorm that was going on at the time gave them the idea of using a snowman."_

"_The duo approached Gene Autry to sing Frosty the Snowman for them and it quickly became another success for the actor/singer. Some say that Autry was eager to do the song but others say he was skeptical and had to be talked into it." _

"_It is interesting to note that although Frosty is considered a Christmas song it has the word Christmas nowhere in its lyrics; yet it still managed to become a Christmas tradition." _

Reid laughed before continuing.

"_Frosty The Snowman has been in the top 100 of the billboard charts for years. Some of the most notable singers to belt out this Christmas Classic are The Jackson 5, Bing Crosby, and Nat King Cole. There was even a 2005 recording of the song done by actor Burt Reynolds."_

"Sing it already!" shouted Morgan.

Reid blushed but took the microphone Garcia handed to him. He concentrated so much on the song that he missed his friends looking at him in awe. The kid could actually sing. But what was most surprising was what happened when the song was done. Without any hesitation, Reid stepped up closely to Ashley and gave her a kiss that would rival the ones he had in the pool with Lila all those years ago.

The first one to recover from shock was Garcia who wasn't ready to be done singing for the night.

"Come on, girls! Grab your hats and let's sing _Santa Baby_!"

"No way," protested Emily.

"If I'm being dragged into this, so are you," coaxed JJ.

_** (Edited out due to site rules.)**_

Soon the men were enjoying the theatrics the women put into their singing. When Morgan whistled, they became even more animated and soon the men were cheering for them.

_** (Edited out due to site rules.)**_

To everyone's relief, Hotch turned off the television when they were done. Sitting around the room on sofas and the floor, they gathered in a couple of groups just to talk and let the effects of the special eggnog wear off.

"I think someone is really tired and needs to find his bed," said Emily as she sat next to Jack.

Jack's head popped up quickly and he made his eyes open wide. "Not me."

A few chuckles and a snort could be heard.

"It's time for us to go home anyway, kiddo," said Rossi. He walked over and gave Jack a hug and soon everyone was giving him hugs and heading for their coats. The only guest left without a coat was Emily.

Rossi tried hard not to grin, but it lit up his face as he teased her. "You're not leaving, yet?"

Hotch turned so that Emily couldn't see his face and then he glared at Rossi which only made his grin grow wider.

"I promised Jack that I would read a bedtime story to him," said Emily.

"Right," drawled Rossi. "Has that become routine?"

JJ slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Let's go before you make a nuisance of yourself."

"I'm never a nuisance," Rossi objected.

"Maybe not as much as Reid, but you can still be a nuisance," JJ claimed.

"Hey!" complained Reid.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who has commented, alerted and favorited this story. I promise it will get finished!<p> 


	19. Stay

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is all Hotch and Emily! It's a mixture of intense moments and fluff. The next chapter is all fluff! But I should warn you, a little unexpected drama is coming before everything ends as it should.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 19: Stay**

_The only guest left without a coat was Emily._

_Rossi tried hard not to grin, but it lit up his face as he teased her. "You're not leaving, yet?"_

_Hotch turned so that Emily couldn't see his face and then he glared at Rossi which only made his grin grow wider._

"_I promised Jack that I would read a bedtime story to him," said Emily._

"_Right," drawled Rossi. "Has that become routine?"_

_JJ slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Let's go before you make a nuisance of yourself."_

"_I'm never a nuisance," Rossi objected._

"_Maybe not as much as Reid, but you can still be a nuisance," JJ claimed._

"_Hey!" complained Reid._

**~oOo~**

When Hotch was done cleaning up the cups and napkins still sitting around, he went to Jack's room to see how they were doing. Surely they were done by now, but knowing his son like he does, he'd probably talked her into reading too many books. He may have even gotten a drink of water from the bathroom. But when he stood in the doorway, he was met with a surprise. Jack was tucked under his covers sleeping and Emily was lying right next to him on top of the covers. The book she was reading looked unfinished and it must have fallen on top of her when she fell asleep. He wondered who fell asleep first.

The sight made his heart clench with love. _Was it love he was feeling_? It was an unexpected thought he didn't know what to do with. Instead of dwelling on it, he went to a closet and pulled out a spare blanket and covered her with it. He felt too guilty waking her just so she could argue about being okay to drive while being drowsy. He turned off the light and closed the door part way. Hopefully, she wouldn't be startled when she woke up. Just in case she didn't sleep through the night, he grabbed a pillow and the comforter from his bed. That way he would here her if she tried to leave.

**~oOo~**

Emily was confused when she woke up to whimpers. It took a few more moments to realize she had fallen asleep next to Jack and he seemed to be having an unpleasant dream. She certainly didn't want it to escalate into a nightmare. She quietly comforted him by running her hands through his hair and it seemed to call him down after a couple of minutes. When she was sure he was sound asleep peacefully again, she went looking for Hotch. The clock in Jack's room read 12:05 AM.

After checking his bedroom because the door was wide open, she found him sleeping on the couch. She debated with herself about what to do. Should she leave and not disturb him? She was still groggy though. Should she wake him up and send him to bed? She could take the couch, but that would probably end up in a disagreement until they were both awake enough not to be able to get back to sleep. So that left her with her third choice.

Emily walked to Hotch's room and tried not to feel like she was invading his personal space. His room was so neat and organized; she knew it wouldn't be difficult finding something to sleep in. She found a t-shirt and a pair of sweats which she tied tightly hoping they didn't fall off. Sliding under the blanket and laying on her side, she noticed his pillows smelled of him and his musky cologne. She took a deep breath and sighed. She believed she would be having sweet dreams during the night.

**~oOo~**

When Hotch woke up, he was surprised at the time. His couch wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. He must have been more tired than he thought. He got up to see if Emily was still sleeping. She must have been just as tired. But when he looked inside Jack's room, she wasn't there. Disappointment filled him at the thought that she'd left unheard.

What he saw when he walked into his bedroom was certainly not what he expected. Emily Prentiss was sleeping in _his_ bed. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom all the while debating on where to sleep for the rest of the night.

Still debating on what to do, he stood at the foot of the bed and watched her sleep. Her soft dark hair spread over his pillow was a beautiful sight.

"I'm not asleep, yet," she whispered hoping not to startle him.

He smiled and walked to the side of the bed opposite of her so he could see her face. "So you recently woke up, too. Was Jack's bed comfortable?"

"It was fine, but why didn't you wake me up?"

"And let you drive home in a sleep induced fog? You know you would have insisted on it. You're stubborn."

She laughed quietly. "I suppose you're right." She propped herself up on a forearm and pulled his side of the sheets and blankets down. "The couch couldn't have been comfortable. You can sleep here."

He smirked although he wasn't sure if she could tell. But his voice was full of mirth. "You're letting me sleep in my own bed?"

"Of course."

"You're not worried about a repeat of the other morning?"

"It depends on who you were dreaming about."

"What did you hear?" he asked side-stepping the question.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas."

"I said Merry Christmas?" he chuckled softly. He casually slipped under the sheets and blanket and laid down on his back turning his head to look at her. "I wish I remembered all of the dream, but if it was about Christmas it would have been…"

She nervously interrupted him. "Haley?"

"No."

"I mean it," he added when she looked unsure. "Just this evening when I was watching you singing with Jack and thinking about all the time you've taken to help him prepare for Christmas, this has been the best Christmas I've had in years."

Even though she had questions, she stayed quiet. He was comfortable talking with her and she didn't want to break that.

"The last two years I made myself go through the motions to make it fun for Jack. Last year was better than the first, of course. But even before Haley was killed, Christmases were lonely unless Haley let me see Jack for a few hours on Christmas Eve or Day, whichever suited her schedule."

She wanted to say how unfair that was. But she wouldn't. Not now that she was gone. So she listened.

"Emily, you've brought joy into to our house the last few weeks since Thanksgiving trying to cheer us up."

"I had selfish reasons, too. I need people to help get me through the holidays, too."

"Does that mean all there is gratitude? Do your visits and time with us have an expiration date?"

She sighed and laid back down looking at the ceiling the same way he was, occasionally look to the side. "I've asked myself the same question."

"What are your worries? What has you anxious?"

"It's not you." She sighed. "I just think you deserve to be with some better."

He furrowed his brows. "How so?"

"I come with a lot of baggage. I never expected to ever be in a relationship after the things I had to do for my job. And I was okay with that at the time. I didn't exactly have good role models in my parents to want such a thing for myself. And… And thinking about Haley, she was so opposite and innocent and she had been your whole life. I can't compare."

"Can I say something?"

She nodded and swiped a tear away that defiantly escaped.

"There is no reason for comparison. I'm not interested in a replica of Haley. Second, I have baggage, too. I'm good at hiding it. You were good at hiding it. Unfortunately, things don't stay hidden forever."

He took a deep breath and sighed audibly in preparation for talking about things he would rather forget about. But Emily needed to hear them. Their lives didn't mirror each others, but he was not flawless.

"Think about the things you already know about me. You know I went bat shit crazy over Foyet."

Emily laughed. "I'm sorry. Morgan and I are rubbing off on you. Bat shit crazy?"

He chuckled softly and it eased the tension a bit.

"No one judges you for that."

"The same way I don't judge you for what you've had to do on the job."

Hotch reached down to hold her hand.

"I think you have the wrong perception of my marriage. The idea of high school sweethearts having the ultimate love and happy life is a fairytale. Nothing is perfect."

He continued after a few moments of quiet. "I'm not sure I ever want to know what your sin-to-win weekends were about, but I am not a saint just because I was married for many years."

Emily was now very intrigued. She looked at him with curiosity.

"First, there was college. We did the whole long-distance relationship thing for a few years. We agreed to see other people, kind of like a test I guess, to see if we really belonged together. We didn't marry until right before I entered law school. Everything was fine through law school. Even with the long hours as a practicing attorney didn't put a strain on the relationship. Even the first couple of years with the BAU went fine. But when Jack was born, she expected more time at home for Jack's sake. And she deserved that. She was a single parent too much of the time. Eventually, she had enough and left, but not before having an affair."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I was angry and hurt. Looking back is 20/20. I understand that she still loved me even after the divorce. We just couldn't live our lives together. Our future goals were different. She hadn't changed hers. I'm the one that changed. That was my fault."

"You blame yourself?"

"Yes, which is one of the reasons I've never sought out new relationships. Our jobs don't exactly give us time for that. And the BAU has become part of who I am."

"I have the same hours and understand what the job takes from us. Are you sure I'm not just the convenient choice?"

In complete shock, he bolted up and then settled on his side.

"You snuck up on me Emily Prentiss. You wormed your way into my heart before I ever had the chance to protect myself. I was doomed."

"Doomed!" she said with amusement. "That's not very romantic." She playfully slapped his arm and they both were laughing.

"Shh," said Emily. "We're going to wake up Jack."

But the thought of having to stay quiet actually made it more difficult to stop laughing. Hotch had a way of handling that. He leaned down over her and kissed her.

A long couple of minutes later, he lied down and pulled her close so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

She was very comfortable being held by Hotch. She'd dreamt of it for a long time. It would be easy to fall asleep, but the profiler in her knew that something was bothering him.

"I'm guessing the second reason is something that is difficult to talk about. It's obviously making you anxious. I suspect you've never talked about it before."

Of course, she would know that. Being a profiler isn't a job you walk away from at the end of the day.

"You're right. I've read all of the literature. It's an unwarranted feeling but a common one." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "After I was stabbed by Foyet," Emily shivered. "You asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I didn't want to talk. I figured if no one knew then it would make it not real. But that emotional baggage is still with me. It's an added trauma, along with the physical scars, that has kept me from relationships."

Emily gently rubbed patterns on his t-shirt covered chest. "Take your time. I'm listening if you're ready to talk. You don't have to. Whatever it is, it isn't going to change how I think or feel about you."

"Do you remember the day we interviewed Carl Arnold?"

"Yes."

"You said you encouraged and flirted with him. You made it personal. Getting intimate with a killer was so different and there was no fixing how you felt. I understood logically that you could feel that way, but at the time, it also seemed like a severe reaction. But now I understand it better from your past experiences." She nodded sadly wondering where the conversation was going.

"I've felt that way. I still feel that way. Does it ever go away Em?"

"I don't know."

"I wasn't honest when I said everything went blank after Foyet stabbed me once. He stabbed me several times. Then he wanted to show me all of his scars. I thought I was safe; that he had finished with me. But he wasn't. He got back down on the floor, stabbed me again and told me profilers think using a knife was a sign of impotence. He asked me if I believed it too. At that point is was too difficult to talk." Hotch closed his eyes. "Foyet rolled me onto my stomach."

"That would explain the amount of blood on the floor," she whispered in the silence that lingered for a few moments.

"As soon as he penetrated, I blacked out."

She lifted up enough to kiss his cheek and stroke his hair soothingly. "You didn't choose that. You had no way of defending yourself."

"He killed her. God, all those rape victims who survived after their husbands were killed… many have a hard time moving on to healthy relationships."

"You're the same man I've admired for years."

"Yeah? When did that happen?" he smirked. "I can still remember the day I accused you of playing politics. You were steaming with anger!"

"Okay, I admit it was a rocky start. But I think I can safely say that Rossi had a rocky start also." He groaned at the memories.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Hotch.

"I suggest we replace the bad memories with good ones, but first, I still haven't heard who you were dreaming about having Christmas with. And considering with the way you kissed me, it wasn't Jack." He chuckled again. He couldn't remember being happy enough to smile and laugh so much. It felt good.

"I was dreaming of you, Emily."

For a few minutes they searched for meaning, acceptance and hope in each other's eyes.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked.

"There could be a rocky road ahead for us."

"But there is an '_us_'?"

"You're persistent."

"When have I ever not been?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Never, since I've known you."

"Rossi is taking care of things. I'm not sure I want to know why he has so many favors he can use. Obviously, he has a lot the way he got JJ back into the BAU."

"So you've been talking to Rossi? About the possibility of us together?"

"Does that bother you?" He asked worriedly.

"No," she was quick to reassure. "It tells me this isn't a sudden thing brought on by the holiday season and wanting someone, anyone there with you.

"You're not just anyone."

"I know," she whispered in acceptance. She cuddled back down in the crook of his arm.

He stroked her hair. "So soft," he mumbled. "I've wanted to touch it for so long."

The stroking of her hair was lulling her to sleep. "If you turn over, I can hold you from the behind and stroke you hair easier." She did just that.

He heard her sigh and relax some more. "Go to sleep, Em. Jack doesn't sleep in." He felt the quick laugh rather then heard it.

It wasn't long before she was sleeping. He allowed himself to fall into slumber feeling much lighter hearted than he had in years. Neither were disappointed that nothing more intimate had happened. They had made a huge step forward with sharing their feelings and concerns. More would come later.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> If nothing interferes in real life, I'm planning on the next few chapters being posted quickly as I have a few more stories to finish after this one. I know time is precious for everyone, but if you have an extra minute, I would love to read your thoughts on each chapter. I'm expecting six more chapters, but don't hold me to it. Sometimes my muse makes stories longer.

Thank you to Danzjaron, music4life1202 and one guest for your reviews on the last chapter. Thank you to all the readers who have this story in their alerts and favorites. They are much loved and appreciated.


	20. Christmas Cookies

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Just like the title alludes to, this is sugary sweet. Warning: It may cause cavities.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday of Angels <strong>

**Chapter 20: Christmas Cookies**

The next morning, it was Hotch that woke first unlike the last night they shared a bed which ended in Hotch being embarrassed. Emily was wrapped around him with her head on his shoulder, an arm on his chest and a leg flopped over one of his. When was the last time he had felt so wonderful and loved? There was that word again… love.

When he felt her stir, he feigned sleep. But Emily knew he was faking it by the rhythm of his breathing. "Good morning, she said.

He opened one eye and whispered good morning. With both eyes closed again, he asked, "Sleep well."

"Best night's sleep I've had in months."

He smiled with contented happiness now looking at her intently. "Maybe we can make that happen more often then." It took a few moments before the concern set in. "Are you having difficult nights? Any nightmares?"

"Not as often. It's getting better. I have a few weeks left of counseling."

"Good," he stated simply in true Hotch form. Then he daringly elaborated. "And maybe we can help with chasing those nightmares away. Like you said, replace them with good memories."

Hotch was having a hard time looking at her eyes. He was too focused on her beautiful lips remembering how they felt the night before. She reached two fingers and brushed them against his lips. He partly closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Before she pulled away, he captured the two fingers in his mouth.

Her lips parted in surprise and he grabbed her neck gently and pulled her closer for a sweet kiss. It wasn't a short kiss. The soft caring gesture turned into a more intense kiss.

That's when Jack ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

Good morning" he shouted way too loud for the early morning hours.

"Shh, not so loud," complained Hotch all the while blushing deeply. Emily wanted to laugh but she held it in.

Jack whispered, "Why are you here, Emily? Are you my dad's new girlfriend?"

Neither Hotch nor Emily knew how to answer that.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Jack and then burst out in laughter.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Emily. Hotch was still in shock apparently.

"At school." He didn't elaborate.

He squiggled his way in between them. "I'm hungry."

"Then why are you lying down?" asked Hotch. "Go get dressed for breakfast."

"Aw, Dad!" Jack whined. "It's Sunday and we don't have to go anywhere."

He sighed. "Fine, but as soon as breakfast is done, you have to get dressed."

Jack bounced across the bed. "Don't forget to use the bathroom," he called.

"I knooooow… and put the hand towel on the rack."

"That was cute," smirked Emily.

"Not really," Hotch grumbled.

Climbing out of bed, Hotch noticed Emily shiver. "If you're cold, you can use my robe." He pointed to it hanging on the back of his bathroom door. "I have socks in the top drawer."

"Thanks." She rose on her tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss. "I can get breakfast started if you want to shower."

'_I'm going to be grinning like a fool all day,_' he thought to himself.

**~oOo~**

Hotch heard laughter coming from the kitchen when he turned off the water in the shower. Something entertaining must be happening. He quickly dressed and went to investigate.

"Take a peek." Emily lifted the edge of a pancake with a spatula. "Does it look light brown?"

"Yes! Flip it!" Jack squealed.

Hotch chuckled at the scene which had both of the breakfast chefs turning in surprise.

"We're not ready, yet," Jack pouted. Emily winked at him.

"Ready for what? I didn't see anything," Hotch feigned ignorance.

"Why don't you get the newspaper and read for a few minutes. We'll come get you when we're ready," Emily suggested.

A few minutes later, Jack ran into the family room announcing breakfast was ready. "Are you hungry?" he asked excitedly.

"Very," answered Hotch.

"Good, cuz these snowmans are really big."

"Snowmen?"

Hotch smiled at what he found on his dining room table. All three plates held three pancakes all of different sizes arranged like a snowman. They were sprinkled with powdered sugar to make them white and the eyes, nose, and buttons down the front were made with M&Ms ®. The smiles were simply carved with what he assumed was a fork or knife.

"What a surprise! These are great!" he exclaimed in exaggeration for his son's benefit. "I didn't think I was going to see any snowmen around here this winter."

"Dad, you're a goofball."

"Says the guy with a cat who catches tongues," Hotch teased his son.

"Dad, it's not real."

"It's not?" he feigned ignorance once again. "Emily, what do you think?"

"My guess is that he's been introduced to Amelia Bedelia."

"Who?"

"It's a character in a series of books. I think I was a little older than Jack when I read those books. They're funny," said Emily.

"Jack's in the advanced reading group," Hotch proudly declared.

"Good for you, Jack. You're smart just like you're dad!"

Dad and son beamed which made Emily laugh.

They continued their meal listening to the latest happenings in first grade and the newest jokes which Hotch and Emily pretended were amusing.

Hotch and Jack were sad to see her go home after breakfast was cleaned up but both of their sad faces lit up like a Christmas tree when she promised to come back in a few hours with all the ingredients to make Christmas cookies. She said it would be much more fun to have helpers than to make them alone.

**~oOo~**

As promised, Emily came back laden with bags of ingredients, recipes, cookie cutters and baking tools. She didn't think to look to see if a bachelor had what she needed before she left his apartment earlier in the day.

Hotch immediately relieved her of some of her bags as they walked to the kitchen.

"How many cookies are you planning to make?" he asked as he started peeking in the bags.

"A lot," Emily answered nonchalantly.

Ignoring Jack's cheering, Hotch narrowed his eyes on her. "How many is a lot?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"Oh, is that right?" asked Hotch becoming suddenly playful.

"But I can't ask you, yet." She smiled at Hotch's adorable frown. It almost looked liked his son's pout.

Emily whispered, "Little ears are listening."

"I can hear you," Jack sang.

Hotch chuckled at Emily's surprised reaction.

"Jack, if you want to help, you need to go wash your hands."

He looked at his watch and then at Emily. "We've got 30 seconds, tops."

Her eyebrows shot up but she didn't ask about how he knew that. Instead, she got to the point. Hotch thought her idea of inviting Rossi, JJ and Henry over on Christmas Eve was a wonderful idea. As they heard the pattering of feet returning, he promised they would talk later. The absence of Will troubled him and his best friend's lack of plans also concerned him no matter how many times he tried to reassure him that he always had somewhere to go. Rossi just didn't like to plan too far in advance. It was a habit he developed after years of being a profiler.

They quickly found out that Jack's "help" actually made things take longer. So after the first tray was taken out to '_ooh_'s and '_ah_'s over the Christmas shaped sugar cookies, Hotch suggested that he play in his room for awhile with the promise of including him when it was time to frost the cookies after dinner.

It wasn't much longer that Emily was claiming that it wasn't any faster with Jack out of the kitchen.

"You're just a big kid. Stop eating the dough," she smacked his hand for the third time in as many minutes.

"How are you so restrained? This is good stuff."

Hotch wiped his hands on the towel nearby and cuddled her from behind surprising her. Emily squealed.

"Have a little taste," he said as he brushed some uncooked cookie dough on her lips.

Emily giggled which delighted him. He watched her little pink tongue swipe at dough on her lips and Hotch couldn't resist. He turned her slightly in his arms and helped her clean her lips with his own.

"Mmm. It's good; isn't it?" he asked her.

"Your special ingredient definitely has its appeal."

The next hour was filled with special moments like that while making dinner, finishing a couple more batches of sugar cookies and making plans for the week ahead.

**~oOo~**

After a simple dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread, Emily and Jack frosted and decorated the sugar cookies while Hotch cleaned up the dinner dishes and prepared hot chocolate.

"Look at that," announced Hotch. "It's almost eight o'clock. Hurry and get your pajamas on, Jack, and we can watch '_It's a Charlie Brown Christmas'_ and snack on Christmas cookies and hot chocolate!"

Jack cheered and ran down the hallway to his bedroom.

"When was the last time you watched a _Charlie Brown_© holiday special?" Hotch asked Emily.

She laughed at the familiar question. She no longer had to try and guess. "I vaguely remember seeing a _Charlie Brown_© Thanksgiving episode about a month ago."

"Vaguely? I hope you have better company this time," he grinned at her teasing.

They turned around at the sound of Jack running back down the hallway.

"Whoa! He's as fast as Superman. Slow down, buddy."

"Can I turn on the tree lights, Dad?"

"Sure, buddy. Then you can sit in front of the coffee table to eat your cookies and drink your hot chocolate."

Emily snuggled up next to Hotch once he sat down and he thought he would melt with happiness. The thirty minute program went by too quickly for both Hotchner men, but they were all exhausted and it was time to call it a day.

"Say goodnight and then go get ready for bed. I'll come and read a story after I say goodnight to Emily," he told Jack after explaining it was a school night and he wasn't listening to any complaining.

Ten minutes later, Jack returned to find out what was taking his dad so long to come and read a bedtime story. When he found Emily and his dad kissing by the door, he quickly covered his mouth with both hands to quiet his giggles. Then he ran to the kitchen, snatched another Christmas cookie from the counter and returned to his room to '_share'_ it with his life-sized stuffed reindeer before climbing in bed.

* * *

><p>Thank you, <strong>Danzjaron, tiva auggie and annie hp fan, EmBonesAddict, cooey95, HGRHfan35 <strong>and** Hotly81173** for your reviews on the last chapter!

Stay tuned. There is a little bit of drama coming before everything ends the way it should for Hotly!


	21. Little GMan

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

This story was prompted by _**EmBonesAddict**_: "O Holy Night," hot chocolate, silver wrapping paper and a room lit with candles

**Author's Notes:** Hang on to your _Santa hats_. I felt a little drama was needed to help further along the bond that H/P are developing so that the intimacy and Christmas gifts didn't seem as rushed. Sorry for the wait. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I had a hard time with the dialogue and details.

**A/N 2:** There is texting in this chapter. I have a hard time imagining Hotch use text abbreviations so I didn't use it. In my other stories, I don't have Reid using it either. So, I'm just trying to go with their personalities. I imagine Emily using it a lot when texting JJ and Garcia but less so with Hotch.

_Responses to reviews are at the end._

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 21: Little G-Man**

Hotch was sitting at his desk Monday morning watching Emily work when Rossi appeared in his office doorway and interrupting his memories of the night before.

"Have a good night?" asked his best friend wearing a smirk that could be heard.

"Yes."

"Well, it's about time."

"Not that good."

"Why the hell not? You must have some kind of record going on."

Hotch finally turned away from the object of his affection and glared at Rossi.

"What do you need, Dave?"

"Relax, I'm just here to offer some support. I'm guessing you still have some shopping to do for Jack. JJ and I are happy to take Jack one evening for you. Of course, if you have your shopping done, we're still happy to take him for any evening."

Hotch rolled his eyes but dismissed the retort that was begging to be released. Rossi reminded him of other things that needed to be addressed.

"You and JJ?"

"I'm sure Emily has told you what is happening with Will and Henry?"

Hotch nodded.

"She needs to keep busy. Having people around helps. So, when does Jack want to see his Uncle Dave this week?"

"Well, Emily and I are taking him to the mall tonight to see Santa. So any other night this week would be good. I still have to shop for Jack."

"Good, plan on it being all night." He winked and left in a flash.

**~oOo~**

Emily's phone buzzed an incoming text message knocking her out of her daydream. She smiled when she saw Hotch's name on the screen.

_You have 30 min left. If you're good and actually get some of that paper work done, I'll let you leave early._

Damn, she was caught, but she couldn't help but laugh.

_how long have U been watching me_

_Not telling. But you could probably guess if you saw the stack of files that haven't moved from my inbox._

Emily was instantly relieved and incredibly happy that it wasn't just her. Even a man as focused as Hotch could be distracted. Another incoming text surprised her.

_Do you want to leave together and pick up your car later? We can pick up Jack and head right to the mall._

_Just tell me when :) _

Twenty-five minutes later, Rossi was looking out his office window when he saw Hotch at Emily's desk. Something she said had him laughing. It was good to see his friend so happy again.

**~oOo~**

Hotch detested fast food, but like most kids, Jack loved it. Every once in awhile, he'd let Jack indulge in the unhealthy eating habit and that evening was one of those times.

The food court at the mall was packed. Hotch, Emily and Jack walked around for a minute looking for an empty table when a mother with her two young sons got their attention and told them they were getting ready to leave.

Jack shyly greeted the two wound up and excited boys who appeared to be about the same age as him. Hotch, always being the gentleman, helped the young woman clear the table.

"She has her hands full," commented Emily once they were alone and sitting down to eat.

While eating, they discussed what they wanted to do while at the mall. Hotch gave Jack a look before he complained.

"You will have plenty of time to see Santa. First, I need some help. I need you to help pick out a present for Aunt Emily."

Jack momentarily looked bewildered but then his face lit up. Obviously, he had decided of what he wanted to buy and he leaned over to whisper in his dad's ear.

Hotch chuckled. "That's a great idea, Buddy."

**~oOo~**

Almost an hour later, Emily met back up with Hotch and Jack at Santa's Village in the middle of the mall. Jack was jumping up and down with excitement next to Hotch who was eyeing the line wondering how long they would be waiting.

"You don't have to wait with us. You can do more shopping," he told Emily.

"What did you buy?" interrupted Jack.

"No peeking," Emily warned with a warm smile.

"Is it for me?"

Hotch smiled. He highly doubted it by the looks of the bag. "My guess is she bought girly stuff for her girlfriends or mom."

Jack made a funny face. "What kind of girl stuff?"

"Boring things like lotions, perfumes & nail polish," she answered assuming that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Do they smell funny?"

"You're relentless," Emily commented.

"You have no idea, but you're learning."

"Oh, I'm sure I understand more than you realize. After all, he is your son."

Hotch rolled his eyes but smiled enough to show off his adorable dimples.

"When is it my turn?" whined Jack.

Hotch sighed. "It's only been five minutes." He looked again at Emily. "Are you sure you don't want to do some more shopping?" he asked Emily with raised brows.

Another father behind them spoke with weariness. "They must be expecting a long wait. Workers are bringing chairs for us."

Hotch's and Emily's expression turned serious, and only a few moments later, they heard confirmation of their fear over the intercom. A few minutes before arriving at the village, they heard a page for two patrons to report to the visitors' desk. It was now logical to them that the people they were trying to contact were missing children.

_**Attention all patrons:** Emergency Announcement. We have gone into immediate lockdown procedure. Please follow all directions of law enforcement and security personnel. _

**~oOo~**

_Flashback:_

"_Come on, Casey," willed Billy. "It's just over here."_

"_But I can't see Mom, anymore."_

"_That's just because you're short. I wanna see this new video game. Don't you?"_

"_Yeah," Casey said hesitantly. "But I don't wanna get in trouble. What if Santa doesn't come?"_

"_Santa _always_ comes. Remember last year when I pretended not to see our presents?"_

_His little brother nodded. "Santa still came, right?"_

_His little brother nodded again looking more hopeful. Billy grabbed Casey's hand and led him to the videos before he could change his mind again. _

_A teenager rounded the corner and greeted the boys by name._

_"Marcus! When did you get here?" asked Billy._

_"I work in the mall now. It's my break so I wanted to check to see if my favorite game was still on sale. Hey, how about I call your mom," he was already using his phone. "And see if it's okay with her if you go to the arcade with me while she shops."_

_"Really?" Billy's face lit up. "Shopping is so boring when the stuff isn't for us."_

_Marcus chuckled. He gave the thumbs up sign. "Thanks, Mrs. Toyle."_

_"Yes!" cried Casey and Marcus gave both boys high fives._

_On the way to the arcade, Marcus distracted them with talk of his new job and they never realized how strangely they were zigzagging around taking a strange route. Marcus wasn't too concerned about it. They'd never be able to guess he was avoiding security cameras and hiding the boys behind and in front of the patrons in the crowd._

**~oOo~**

_**Attention all patrons:** Emergency Announcement. We have gone into immediate lockdown procedure. Please follow all directions of law enforcement and security personnel. _

Hotch bent down to eye level with Jack. "Buddy, I promise you'll get to see Santa but on a different day."

"But why?" pouted Jack.

"There are people who need rescuing."

With tears pooled in his little eyes, he swiped at one with his sleeve. "Okay. You're the bestest super hero, Daddy."

Hotch picked him up and hugged him close feeling so very thankful it wasn't his own son he would be searching for. When they spotted a security guard, Hotch, still holding Jack, and Emily approached her and flashed their badges.

"We're S.S.A.s Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. How can we help?"

She nodded and took out her phone. It only took a few moments for her to respond. "Please follow me."

"Two kids," began Emily quietly. "That had to be planned. It wasn't a snatch and grab."

Hotch nodded his agreement. Jack looked too confused and a little frightened by the change in atmosphere to ask any questions or comment on anything.

The local detective was pleasantly surprised to see them and invited the team to help. Hotch contacted the team while Emily was guided a few yards away to talk to the mother. Emily instantly recognized her as the mother at the food court who passed their table to them. Her obvious surprise showed through her panic and grief.

"It's Jackie, right?" asked Emily calmly as she showed her badge.

"Yes. You're an agent?"

She nodded. "Emily Prentiss," she gently reminded while adding her last name. Who could be expected to remember names at a time like this? "Aaron Hotchner and I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Metro police have invited our team to help. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

Over the next few minutes, Emily learned that she was divorced and the boys' father wasn't happy that he was being denied time with his sons during the holidays because they were traveling out of state to see her parents who weren't healthy enough to come to them.

"Since there are two boys, the unknown subject or subjects would probably have needed more knowledge of the boys personally. Do you think it's possible your ex-husband would take them out of spite or revenge?"

"I didn't think so. He said he understood." She was becoming more and more upset.

"Can you think of anyone in their lives that may want to take them? A neighbor who has befriended them maybe."

"No. They're only six and eight. Who could have done this?"

"Okay, Jackie, I need you to take some deep breaths." She did as suggested.

"Do you remember where you were in the store when you last saw them? What were they looking at or talking about?" she led her thinking. "Was anyone talking to them?"

"They wanted to go further down the isle. We have a rule. If they can't see me, then they've gone too far. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off them. It was so crowded. Why did I do that?"

"You shouldn't punish yourself. If they were able to lure them away, they could have waited for another time. You need to stay positive so you can help us. They haven't left the building."

**~oOo~**

Rossi was grumbling when he finally walked into the mall 30 minutes later.

"It's a damn good thing you were already here. Not the best time of day to be in a hurry," Rossi complained to Hotch. "Please tell me you have some leads."

"The boys were last seen 45 minutes ago. Emily is conducting a cognitive interview with one of the employees at the toy store. Cameras on the mall exits don't show the boys leaving the mall." He handed the photo to Rossi. "It turns out the parents are divorced. The father is upset about not seeing his sons during the holidays, but there isn't any security footage of him entering or leaving the mall. Just to be cautious, MPD are going to his home to question him and an Amber Alert has been issued."

"Where's Jack?"

Hotch pointed to a nearby chair where he was sitting with a police officer.

"Isn't that…" Rossi started to say.

"Yeah, I was just about to go over and talk to them. Maybe Jack could stay with Mrs. Jackson so Officer Parks can do what she is here to do."

Hotch's phone interrupted them so Rossi went to talk with the family they knew before he talked to Jack.

**~oOo~**

"Hey, Kiddo, guess who I saw?" asked Rossi.

"Santa?" Jack perked up immediately.

Rossi chuckled. "No, I wasn't that lucky. But I did see Joey and his mom from soccer. Do you think you could stay and sit with them until your dad and our team find the missing boys?"

Jack's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "I wanna stay with you, Uncle Dave."

"I know you do, Champ, but you have to be much older before you can be a G-Man," he explained.

"Daddy says I'm a little G-Man."

"True," Rossi drawled. He wondered how he was going to get himself out of the corner he just backed himself into.

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Jack worriedly.

"I don't really know." Rossi hated to lie to the kid. "The team will do everything we can to find them."

"How did they get lost? Didn't they use a password?"

"A password," mused Rossi. How many people would know a password if they used one? "You're very smart, Jack."

Jack smiled proudly while Rossi brought out his phone to call Hotch.

* * *

><p>I cut this chapter short so I can get an update out to you before I left for the weekend.<p>

After all, it's **Hotly81173's** birthday!

Still, unless something huge entertains my muse,

there are only about 4 chapters left to go!

* * *

><p><em>Thank you <strong>EmBonesAddict, Barbra4317, Emilyhotchnerforever, xCuteWithoutThe.E, StarlightShivers, tiva auggie and annie hp fan, Danzjaron, HGRHfan35, Hotly81173, slj185<strong> and guest for your wonderful reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hotly81173<strong> - Thank you for your reviews on all the chapters. So happy you are enjoying it! Happy Birthday!

**EmBonesAddict, StarlightShivers, Danzjaron, **_**HGRHfan35, Hotly81173, **_ – So glad you liked the cuteness. I promise it's returning!

**Barbra4317 & Guest** – So glad you're liking this story even when it's the middle of the summer!

**tiva auggie and annie hp fan – **I hope that wasn't too much drama. Only a little bit more at the beginning of the next chapter.

_**xCuteWithoutThe.E**_ - I loved this review for two reasons, the first one being silly... you're from my home state! :) Second, I really liked the end scene with Jack and his reindeer eating cookies and I was hoping a reader would mention it. And it always makes me feel good when a shipper can like the way I've written a secondary character they like with someone else. That way it doesn't detract from the plot they were reading the story for in the first place. So thank you for taking the time to review!

**Emilyhotchnerforever – **You have a tough class load. I'm very impressed! So glad you liked the cuteness. I promise it's returning!

**slj185 – **Thank you for your review of chapter 8!


	22. Safe & Protected

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 22: Safe & Protected**

"_How did they get lost? Didn't they use a password?"_

"_A password," mused Rossi. How many people would know the password if they had one? "You're very smart, Jack."_

_Jack smiled proudly while Rossi brought out his phone to call Hotch._

**~oOo~**

"Hotchner."

"A password," said Rossi.

"What?"

"Did the mother have a password for her boys in case of an emergency?"

"I'll find out. Thanks, Dave. Good work."

"Don't thank me. Thank Jack. He thought of it."

Hotch smiled a bit as he hung up. He hoped that would lead somewhere and he could tell Jack he helped solve the case.

**~oOo~**

"Jackie, is there anyone you're sons would have trusted in your ex-husband's family without needing a password?"

"I suppose his son from his first marriage," the mother answered.

"What's his name and age?"

"Marcus Campbell. He's only seventeen."

"How much do you know about him?"

"I haven't seen him in months. He tended to get himself in trouble, but it was just minor things like skipping school and staying out past curfew. Do you think he could have had something to do with this?"

"We don't know, yet. Your ex-husband wasn't at home or at work. Does Marcus live with him?"

"The last I knew, he was living with his mother and visiting his dad on the weekends."

"Does he own a car?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I'm going to see what I can find out about Marcus."

"You'll tell me what you find out?"

"Of course," Emily smiled gently at her and gave her a soothing squeeze on her shoulder before walking away to call Hotch back.

**~oOo~**

"Sir, there's a Marcus Campbell, 17, who works at a sporting goods store there in the mall."

"Have you spotted him on security footage?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"Not yet, but I'm looking through each frame individually. It's the best I can do with this antiquated system. But I do have security footage of the parking lot. A car matching the description of Marcus's car was in the lot at the time of the abduction. Local officers are checking the lot as we speak to see if it is parked somewhere different. And an A.P.B. has been put out for his vehicle, as well."

"All right. Keep me posted."

"Will do, sir."

**~oOo~**

A half an hour later, employees at the store next to the arcade where Marcus worked verified that Marcus had taken the boys out the back door. One employee heard what he had assumed was a phone conversation with the boys' mother saying it was okay for them to leave and she would pick them up from his house.

Parking security reported that no cars fitting the description of Marcus's vehicle were spotted in the parking lot. Local officers had already checked both known addresses for the half-brother and an AMBER alert remained in effect. Although they didn't want to, Hotch called it a night for his team. There was nothing more that could be done at the mall.

When Jack spotted his dad, he let go of Rossi's hand and ran to him.

"Did you find them, Daddy?"

"Not yet, Buddy. But now we know who the bad guy is to look for. And do you know who helped us with that?"

"Who?"

"You."

"Meeee?" asked Jack with unmasked surprise.

"Yes, kiddo," said Rossi from beside him. "Remember when you asked about the password?"

"Uh huh," uttered Jack as he nodded animatedly with his eyes still widened in surprise.

"Well, that was a clue for new questions to ask. And those questions led us to look for the right person."

Poor Jack look confused and Hotch picked him up. "We were able to figure out who took them. That makes it easier for the police officers to find them."

"How will we know if the 'occifers' find them?" asked Jack.

"I'll keep checking. Don't you worry," stated Hotch.

Just then, Emily walked up to the little group.

"Aunt Emily! I helped the occifers!"

She laughed softly at his mispronunciation. "I heard. You're a smart little G-Man."

Jack squirmed until Hotch let him down and then Jack grabbed one of Emily's hands in one of his tiny ones.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Where will they sleep?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But when they are found, their own beds with their own pillows and blankets will still be at their mom's house." It was the best Emily could do without lying or giving the harsh reality of the situation. After all, if they didn't make it back, their beds still would be there. Hopefully, Jack wasn't too smart to pick up on that fact. If he did, he kept it to himself.

Shortly after leaving the mall, Jack resumed his questioning while walking between the two profilers with a hand in each one of theirs.

"What will happen to those boys if they have nightmares, Daddy? Who is going to help them go back to sleep?"

Hotch sent Emily a pleading look for help. He was at a loss. Sometimes being a dad seemed like an impossible job. Emily was just as unsure how to pacify Jack, but at least she had his trust and that felt good.

Emily pondered it for a few moments. "I can tell you what I think would happen."

"What?"

"Well, first of all, I think the boys went with a relative; they just didn't know they weren't supposed to leave. That relative would probably help them get back to sleep." She hoped it was true.

"Did they get tricked?"

"Yeah, I think they did."

Jack looked back at his dad. "Are they going to get in trouble?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because when Bobby told me it was okay to cross the street to play, I didn't ask you if it was okay. You were really mad and I didn't get to watch my movies for a _really, really_ long time."

Hotch unlocked the door to the SUV and waited for Jack to hop in before answering. "Jack, you could have gotten hurt. It scared me enough that I wanted you to remember not to do that again. And it looks like I did the right thing because you remembered. When the boys get home, I think their mom will just be happy they are home. I think they are going to be talked to about some new rules, though, but I don't think they will get in trouble."

"I'm glad the bad guys didn't take them."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Remember when we talked about the password?" Jack nodded. "That's because sometimes people we know can be the bad guys that trick kids."

"Will the person who tricked the boys get in trouble?"

"Yes," Hotch stated firmly. "Now, if that's all your questions, let's get home."

Jack shook his head.

"No?" asked Hotch.

"Can Aunt Emily come to our house to spend the night?"

"Well… I… uh," stammered Hotch before looking at Emily. Emily laughed at her unit chief's awkwardness.

"Why?" asked Hotch.

"She can help keep me safe."

"I thought you said I was a superhero," Hotch pretended to be hurt.

"Two superheroes are better than one!" he grinned.

Hotch rolled his eyes but smiled.

Emily did end up agreeing to stay over for the night. She and Jack made plans on the way home while Hotch listened. What they planned had him inwardly groaning.

**~oOo~**

"I really have to sleep on the floor?" Hotch asked incredulously as Jack and Emily came to the dining room with arms full of pillows.

"Dad!" Jack said drawing out the name. "Your bed can't fit inside the fort. It's too big!"

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Emily teased.

"Hey, it's not your back that's going to hurt in the morning."

"Maybe your dad's right," Emily said to Jack. "He may be too old for this," she mocked with a mischievous grin.

Hotch pursed his lips, glared at her and took the pillows to arrange them inside "_Fort Hotchner_" with the blankets.

**~oOo~**

Emily woke up with a stiff aching back. She lit up her watch to find that it was only one in the morning. She didn't think she would last the rest of the night on the floor and quickly decided that sneaking into Hotch's bedroom for the rest of the night was a much better plan. She would just have to endure the teasing she was sure to receive in the morning.

* * *

><p>There are only 3 chapters left to go!<p>

_Thank you **Emilyhotchnerforever, Danzjaron, Hotly81173, sarahb2007, Catulicious **and** MrsCriminalMinds **for your wonderful reviews!_

**Hotly81173** – Thank you so much for the compliments on the last chapter! Your wish for 'a little something' from Hotch and Emily is coming soon!

**sarahb2007** – a little more of the case in this one. A resolution is coming in the next chapter.

**Catulicious** – Thanks! Is the ex-husband involved after all? We'll find out in the next chapter.

**Emilyhotchnerforever **- Thank you! You'll be getting a little more than daydreaming in the next chapter!

**MrsCriminalMinds **– Thanks so much for the encouragement!

**Danzjaron** – I can't imagine what the mom must be feeling. What a nightmare! But there will be a resolution in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The 2012 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS AWARDS ballot has been posted on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Nominations are being accepted from September 1, 2012 – October 15, 2012. Please be careful to follow all the rules to make your nominations count ;)<p> 


	23. All is Calm, All is Bright

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This story is inspired by the prompts that EmBonesAddict gave me at Christmastime last year. She is a teenager, so I am being an angel and keeping this at a T rating ;) I'm sure you can fill in the blanks if you so choose :) So for those of you who were expecting that Emily wouldn't remain alone in Hotch's bed, you were right!

**Holiday of Angels **

**Chapter 23: All is Calm, All is Bright**

_Emily woke up with a stiff aching back. She lit up her watch to find that it was only one in the morning. She didn't think she would last the rest of the night on the floor and quickly decided that sneaking into Hotch's bedroom for the rest of the night was a much better plan. She would just have to endure the teasing she was sure to receive in the morning._

**~oOo~**

Hotch woke up at about two and found Emily was no longer asleep in the fort. Despite the soreness in his back, he was smirking at all the ways he planned on teasing her about it. First, he was not about to lay there any longer either. Second, he needed to figure out how to lessen Jack's disappointment. He finally decided on putting the life-sized stuffed reindeer in his place and a stuffed Santa in Emily's place.

For the second time, Hotch found Emily in his bed in the middle of the night. The thought warmed him as he carefully slid under the covers trying not to wake her just yet. He wanted to do a sneak attack, but first he wanted to enjoy just watching her sleep peacefully for a minute or two.

Then he very carefully reached for the tissue box and lifted one out. Very gently, Hotch waved it above her face and tickled her nose with it. After a couple of more tries, she swatted at it. He smiled and did it again. When it produced the same results, he chuckled.

Emily groaned. "Stop it, Hotch."

"Grouchy!"

She rolled over to her side with her back facing him. He just scooted over and stared down at her until she opened her eyes and saw his smile.

"You are in way to good of a mood for the middle of the night. Can't you wait until sunrise to start the teasing?"

"I could, but then I'd have to wait to get an apology from you for teasing me about being old and the best way I can think of doing that is a back rub. I sure could use one right now."

"What about my back? So much for ladies first. And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"You brought that on yourself. I was goaded into it."

"Oh please! Male pride was what got you your sore back!"

"Take it back," he warned.

"Or what?" she taunted him further now that she was completely awake and ready for whatever he was about to dish out.

As quick as lightening, his hands were on her sides tickling her.

"Hotch!" she squealed between bouts of laughter. "Stop it!"

Surprisingly, he did. The profiler in her new instinctively that he would never force her to do anything she wasn't ready for. But she was ready for more. Finally. It took a long time to get past the emotional scars that held her back. She was where she wanted to be.

"You're lucky we didn't wake up Jack," she chastised playfully.

"That we know of. I'll go check on him and be right back."

As she watched him leave the room, she thought about something Rossi had said to her during the case following Haley's funeral. _"Scars remind of us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going."_ For years after leaving Interpol, she thought the opposite was true. Now she knew different.

He walked back in with his phone. "He's still sound asleep. I'm glad I went out there, though. I left my phone on the table." He never went to bed without his phone nearby. "Good news. I received a text from Randall in the Rapid Deployment unit. They found the boys and they're fine."

"Oh, thank God."

He fell back in bed and stared at the ceiling. "I know how terrified that mother was."

"I know," she answered softly. She cuddled up next to his side and rested her head on his chest. "Did he elaborate?"

"Just that they were found with the father and his son, Marcus. I'm sure we'll find out more tomorrow." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and began gently rubbing her back soothingly. He wasn't sure who it was helping more, Emily or him.

"Mm. That feels nice. Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. Both just laid there in their own thoughts for a couple of minutes until Emily lifted her head and looked at him.

"You want that back rub now?"

With a hint of a smile, he said, "I was just joking."

"I'm not. You deserve it after the evening you've been through."

"Are you sure?"

She sat up before answering.

"Flip," she commanded.

"Okay, if you insist," he said with a chuckle.

He sighed in pleasure as soon as he could feel the heat and pressure from her hands on his t-shirt covered shoulders. He was about to drift into dreamland when he felt her hands slip under his shirt. The warm touch made him instantly alert.

"You're very good at this," offered Hotch as a way to start conversation.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"But there isn't much you do that you're not good at."

She laughed. "There's no need to sweet talk me."

"It's true," he assured "You're a committed person and give all of your effort into everything you do. This is no exception."

"You really are trying to earn brownie points."

"Emily…" He turned slightly on his side to give her a pointed look that said he meant business.

"Relax, Aaron. I'm just playing with you."

She misunderstood the look of surprise he gave her. He was pretty sure that was the first time she'd called him by his first name.

"You're not the only one who can joke around. In fact, I'm for more experienced at it than you are."

Hotch rolled his eyes.

With Hotch on his side and his shirt pushed part way up his torso, Emily took advantage of the moment and slid a couple of fingers over the nearest scar. He gasped. The skin was more sensitive there than it had been before even though they were a couple of years old already.

"Do you mind?" she asked softly as she was suddenly being serious.

"Uh, no. It doesn't hurt."

She slowly leaned down and kissed a path along the scar and then looked back up at the question in his eyes.

"I'm covering the bad memories with good ones."

He smiled adoringly at her remembering the conversation they had had two nights earlier. Then she lifted his shirt over a bit more and began to kiss a second scar. Hotch groaned and fell onto his back to give her better access. He certainly hadn't planned on anything like what was happening, but he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Emily tugged on his shirt and he got the message. Off went the shirt. But before she could go down on the third scar, he hauled her on top of him and kissed her with all the passion that he was feeling for her. It left no doubt to where each of them wanted to go.

"Door," she gasped.

"Shut and locked."

"Naughty boy. You planned this," she teased.

"No. No, I really didn't," he pleaded.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Thankfully, he did a lot more than that.

**~oOo~**

There are only 2 chapters left to go!

Thank you for the reviews**… Hotly81173, MrsCriminalMinds, hotchfan1, sarahb2007, emilyhotchnerforever, ilovetvalot **and** Rugbygirrl!**

**So Hotch followed her to the bedroom!** Of course, Emily shouldn't be alone in Hotch's bed. Perish the thought! :P

**Hotly81173** – Thank you for the compliment about how I'm writing Jack!

**MrsCriminalMinds** – Thanks! Hopefully there was the right amount of teasing from Hotch for you :)

**sarahb2007 **- Glad you found the case interesting. I admit that I used the drama & case to get them together to comfort one another. Hope it worked for you.

**Emilyhotchnerforever** – occifer – Thanks! It was a common mispronunciation I heard when I worked with young kids. Hope you enjoyed the teasing Hotch gave Emily. We'll see Jack again in the next chapter. Glad your finals went well :)

**~oOo~**

The 2012 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS AWARDS ballot has been posted on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Nominations are being accepted from September 1, 2012 – October 15, 2012. Please be careful to follow all the rules to make your nominations count ;)


End file.
